With one Roll of the dice
by LECandeh
Summary: Dannys secrect is out when he Sam Valerie Kwan Dash and Tucker stumble upon a lost board game in the school cafeteria their life change forever as they are all in it. Rules of the game are simple win or die. Make a wise choice with 1 roll of the dice DONE
1. Chapter 1

**Candy-** Sorry it took so long to do this. But I think this is choice #1 for all of you that know what I'm talking about. But this one has been in my head for a while so I know where this one is going, unlike the other ones. Although, I'm still open to any of the suggestions you all might have for me. Le smile

Anyways, If you all want me to, then I'll make the other story, but as I've said, I have no idea where I'm going with it. Sorry. I hope your all happy with the choice though. Most of you voted for this one anyways and I think this one would have lots more drama, romance, and action anyways.

**Chapter 1:**

Danny sighed, letting the already hard rain pound thickly on his raven hair, making it weak. It flatted over his face making Sam heave a forced laugh to lighten the mood at Casper High School for the moment. Danny only grinned, forcing himself also. He still felt guilty, at least a little.

"Cheer up, Danny. It wasn't entirely your fault." Sam said, tilting her head.

"Yeah," Danny said, punching his fist into his left, "The other ghost, whatever it was, was here to." He smiled. "Thanks."

Sam nodded, closing her eyes. "Everybody has already forgotten about it by now," She paused, "Most likely."

Tucker grinned, "Forgotten about what?" He joked, making Danny smile more.

Sam smiled; she tossed her short raven hair to one shoulder and dug hard into her backpack for her black umbrella. She didn't mind that it had a couple holes in it, but she hadn't planned on taking it out when it was raining. But it was an emergency. She wouldn't let her annoyance of the weather show, knowing it would hurt Danny's feelings even more.

Plus, he looked happier, or at least normal. He was eating quickly along with Tucker, barley chewing on his food. His head was upward, not hung low on the table. And his frown was straightened, not low on the corners.

"If I ever see that damn ghost again…" A voice floated through the airs and circled in the three teenagers minds.

Sam sighed, _Nice Going! _She thought, not daring to look at the others. She shrugged in her mind. It wasn't Danny's fault that another ghost decided to totally destroy the inside cafeteria. Or the fact that eating in classrooms were forbidden. It wasn't Danny's fault that he went out there to stop what ever kind of ghost it was, only making the mess a little worse.

Tucker frowned. He looked at the trees outside, drooping because of the weather. A tiny, water sprinkled fluttered to the ground, landing perfectly flat on the grass. He also avoided eye contact with both of his friends, staring at the lens of his glasses. _These need to be cleaned when I get home._

Danny lifted his head higher, heaving it in the air to make the noise of his head pounding on the table louder. To knock some sense into his head. He sighed, blinking out tears as he frowned at himself. He clunked his head on the metal again.

Sam flexed, grabbing him by his dark hair. "You're going to give yourself some kind of mental disorder!" She said, seriously enough to make Danny stop. Half to oblige what Sam told him, half afraid of making himself sick.

He kept his head glued to the metal table though, sinking below the hole of Sam's umbrella.

The rain turned into hail as it clinked hard to Danny's head.

There was a shout from across the field. A girl, covered in pink, stood up, clutching her purse with her left hand. Her face was red, despite the cold weather. "Are you accusing Inviso-bil of doing this?" She yelped, chocking on nervous tears. Paulina wasn't as tough as she seemed when somebody of her own group disagreed with her.

"That's what I'm saying." Valerie said, her hands tucked tight in her coat pockets. "If it wasn't for him, this new coat wouldn't be completely ruined!" She said, pointing to the wet coat, only a tad darker orange than usual.

Dash narrowed his eyebrows. He was standing on Valerie's side, although he looked as if he wanted to be standing with Paulina. Nobody was though. Paulina Sanchez, for the first time was on her own. Standing on the wet grass in white pumps. Her heels were buried in the ground. She frowned, staring back at forth of the rest of her group. "There was some other guy there too!" She tossed her hands up high.

Sam winced; at least she had a point.

"That ghost just messes up my life!" She said, making her words stick out like a sore thumb. The class of Casper High spun around from their seats. It didn't matter that the seniors paid attention to the freshmen, in which they so hated. It was a fight amongst the popular. It was a tad interesting.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand, trying to make him warmer. She could feel the bricking of his body by hers. He was shaking like a leaf. Sam sighed, knowing the only way to make him feel better was to get everybody on his side. At least Paulina, who was already stubborn enough, was there.

She stood up, grasping his hand a little tighter to free any butterflies in her stomach. Danny's eyes widened, tripping over his friend's pull. Tucker meekly followed, hiding behind the black umbrella Sam left behind.

"I'm with Paulina!" Sam said, staring at Dash with a mad grin plastered bravely on her face. "There were two people---ghosts---there." She held up to fingers.

Paulina winced; _it was better when they weren't here! _She thought, but she ignored them, knowing at least, the sides were even.

Dash and Kwan laughed, holding their sides. "How do you know?" He said, cupping his stomach.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Tucker said, flexing his fingers and neck. "You saw them!" He darted his eyes to Dash's, making the teenager close his mouth.

Dash darted at Danny, who looked downward at the field, watching Paulina's shoes struggle sneakily to free herself from the field, "What the hell do you find so interesting, Fenton?" He asked, staring at the floor where Danny looked.

No reply. Danny hadn't heard him. He hadn't heard anything. At the moment he'd gotten to the circular group, his hearing had lost it's sense. But he hadn't fretted. Sometimes it was on force. Too nervous to actually hear something, his body shut off both of his ears.

Dash rolled his eyes. "Fenton?" He said, angry this time. His voice showing only a hint of frustration. "Gosh, Fenton. Fenton, WHAT THE HELL?"

No respond. Danny stared at the field, watching as Paulina slipped her heel free of the field's grasp.

Sam shook, feeling herself feel slightly worried. She leaned forward yelling his name. "Danny? Danny? DANIEL FENTON?"

Dash rolled his eyes. He leapt from the field, annoyed of the absence of any remark.

His senses sprung back to him. Danny felt the spring of dirty puddle water in his eyes he spat the dirt out of his mouth and opened his eyes.

Danny's vision was covered with dirt.

He coughed, feeling a pull on his hair, quick. Dash must have realized it wasn't doing any good.

Danny raised his arm, tugging at Dash's jacket. He pulled up a pile of dark mud, throwing it hard into Dash's angered face.

Dash roared, flexing the black dirt out of his bleached hair angrily. He pulled back a strong and muscular shaped arm for a hard punch.

"Dash!" He yelped, pushing the raged teenager of his body with a new strength. "What the hell?"

Dash smirked. _So he was ignoring me all along, the bastard!_

"You suddenly can hear, can you?" He said, brushing himself off. Dash actually started to cool down as he made his white jacket cleaner. A clump of dried mud had stained the school's logo.

"What the hell are you talking about, creep?" Danny said as he brushed off his pants. He stared at the ground. Not noticing the red-faced teenager become angered again. He pushed back his blonde hair and with his left foot plunged at the dark haired Danny, who's hearing had gone off in the middle of the pounce.

Dash felt a hard tug at the back of his red jacket, making him chock. His big hands recruited from in front of him, to his collar. He coughed, staring at the holder of him.

Mr. Lancer frowned, "What do you all think your doing?" He asked, staring at the freshman teenagers, staggering around a dazed looked Danny. Danny tilted his head to the side, his left hand banging hard at the left side of his head, struggling frantically to get the clump lodged deep inside his ear.

"Defiantly not fighting---erm sir?" Tucker chocked, cocking his head to the side.

"Were you fighting?" Mr. Lancer asked, ignoring Tucker in the first place.

Tucker exhaled, rolling his eyes.

Paulina laughed, ready to get revenge at the others. _Teach them to disagree from Paulina Sanchez! _

"They were!" She sighed, shaking her head like the actor Paulina could be, "Dash was." She paused thinking. There were the others that disagreed with her. "And Valerie. And Kwan. And…" Sam, Tucker and Danny had been on her side. "Tucker, Sam and Danny too!" She said, enjoying being unfair.

Mr. Lancer tatted with his tongue. He raised an eyebrow, "Just them, eh Ms. Sanchez?"

Paulina gulped, nodding quickly.

Mr. Lancer sighed. He clapped his hands, "All of you. In the lunch room." He said.

Paulina scuffed, "Me?"

He nodded.

Danny pulled himself up from the ground with Sam's hand. He sighed, rubbing his hair free of dirt.

Sam smiled, leaning forward, "Good job ignoring Dash. Made him real happy, eh Danny?"

Danny shook his head, "Huh? Sorry, what?" He said, looking sincere.

Sam shook her head, "Your unpredictable, Mr. Fenton." She said. "Unpredictable and unique."

**Danny's POV:  
**

The lunchroom. Bringing back sort of a chill. I winced, remembering a lunch tray clatter across the room, hitting the wall across us loudly until it clattered to the floor.

I winced, shutting my eyes.

My fault.

The water fountain spring loose, letting out spray of water and the hole in the ceiling let in rain to our heads. It should have made me colder in temperature, but it made me hot with nerves.

I already knew what'd we had to do. I sighed, long and hard for the millionth time today, brushing my hair back in my face with my fingertips.

"You, all of you, are going to have this lunch area as clean as possible when I get back." Mr. Lancer said, suspiciously looking at me. "As much a s you all can do anyways. I don't except you to fill the holes. But if you can…" His voice trailed off and we all groaned. Me, just to look unsuspicious.

"Here." He said, sighing. He pulled out a broom from behind his back, as if he'd been caring it there for a while. He tossed it o my chest. I heaved, breathing in franticly to retrieve the air that was knocked out of me.

"Danny," He said, "Your dusting."

I groaned, I was never good at that. "Can't a mop or something?" I asked as he set the pan down by my shoes.

Mr. Lancer nodded.

Sometimes I wondered if he enjoyed seeing me squirm.

I rolled my eyes as he tossed Sam a bucket and a mop. Sam grinned at me, finding most of this funny.

I tried not to laugh with her. It wasn't funny. It was quite ironic.

He turned his back, leaving us in the pitch black lunch room with a broom in each hand.

The door to the cafeteria slammed shut, reminding me of the banging of pans in here only hours before.

"See? It's that stupid ghosts fault!" Some boy said in the darkness. It sounded like Dash or Kwan. Though their voices were different, it sounded simpler in the dark.

"Is not!" Paulina spat. Her voice was easy to recognize.

"Shut up will you all?" Tucker said as he scurried through his backpack. "Look. I haven't emptied my bag since the fifth grade! I've got a flash light."

"You've had the same bag since the fifth grade?" Kwan spat. This time his voice was clear.

I could sense Tucker nodding in the darkness. "Fifth grade science camp. Now," He continued, "Who needs this the most?"

I raised my hand, as if anybody could see me. "I do." I admitted. "I need to find my pile of dust to put in this—this pan."

Tucker nodded. He tossed the flashlight in the air.

It clunked on the floor.

"Nice." Sam sighed. She leaned against the wall after a lifetime of trying to find it.

Dash sighed, "Lets get to work."

I leaned over to the floor. Moving my hands around frantically in search of the flashlight, rolling on the floor someplace.

"Tuck," I sighed to myself, "Why'd you have to throw it?"

My had grazed something hard.

It wasn't a cylinder shape like a flashlight. Cubed.

I touched it again.

A box?

No, was it a book?

I flipped the cover open curiously.

A bright light shot openly in my eyes. I shielded them.

The flashlight brushed my fingers.

I heard a scream.

It was a board game box.

"Hey guys," I said, seeing their faces circle around me. "Anybody up for a board game?"

**Candy-** Please review. I'd like this to continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy- **I will be gone for a long while in a couple hours. So, I wanted to update this next chapter for you all so you didn't have to wait a long while.

Sorry. If this is a bit confusing. I don't entirely know why though. LOL...but I can try to explain a little better if you want a recap...

Danny was fighting a ghost in the cafeteria. It ruined the inside eating room and now costs the school a lot of money to fix it. He feels guilty about it all day even more with Dash Baxter making him feel worse. When Danny's hearing cuts lose for a while, Dash take the advantage, and when Mr. Lancer sees the two fighting, he lands all the teenagers in detention. While cleaning up the cafeteria with his friends, Danny stumbles upon an unused board game. "Anybody up for a game?"

I hope that explains it to most of you.

Oh, and sorry, I'll try to lay low with the swearing.

Thanks.

**Chapter 2:**

Danny's face lit up with the light of the game flashing in front of him. Paulina stepped closer, shielding her eyes from it's light. But she dropped the cleaning utensils to the floor, the noise clinging to their ears. Everything echoed.

"I guess." Tucker said nervously. "I'm not cleaning for eight hours straight." He sighed, he actually wasn't and nobody could tell, the cafeteria was so dark.

Tucker examined the room, a loose drawer was yanked too far out from it's place in the cabinet. Water sprung loose from the drinking fountain. _At least nobody has to push the button. _Tucker thought, ignoring himself afterwards.

Paulina cocked her head sideways, "Anybody else?" She asked, running her hand over a picture on the mat that looked strangely like Danny Phantom. She smiled, "'Cause this could be a little interesting."

Dash shrugged his football shoulders. If Paulina was into it, he found it more tempting. But she had caused them all in this. Her and that damn Inviso-bil. He sighed, he too hadn't mopped up one tiny piece of anything on the floor. Heavily, he pushed himself up from the ground where he was making drawings in the left over food spilt with his fingers. "This better be good." He shot at Danny, who hadn't took his eyes off the board.

Sam couched next to Paulina, noticing the drawing that had looked exactly like her friend as Danny Phantom. She lifted an eyebrow, about to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to it. What if it was something horrible? She ruin his day even more...

Valerie moved closer slowly, her hands rapped around her mouth. But she briskly sat down anyways, watching the pictures on the board start to glow. Inviso-bil sticking out the most.

Kwan followed Valerie, his eyes rapped around a circle in the middle, not the only thing that was three dimensional. He swallowed and lifted his fingers, feeling the marble that carved it. It started to glow, the whole room turning a faint green at his touch. A small gust of air passed through the few of them and made them shiver, regretting even sitting down. Kwan pulled his jacket closer to his shivering body, wondering why he'd joined them in the first place. Adventure? Not exactly.

The three dimensional clump of marble faded, leaving it clear as glass. Kwan gasped, yanking his fingers away as if it'd suck him in with the rest of the color. He'd been wrong, that wasn't the least of his worries.

"Look!" Tucker gasped as the marble ball twisted, a tiny message was floating inside it, glimmering beautifully in gold.

Danny gulped, staring at Sam who read it out loud, her voice getting wearily as she read on, regretting being here. Regretting sitting.

"_You started this game,_

_On your own choice._

_Speak now or forever hold your voice._

_The passage isn't clear,_

_Take it or perish. _

_Or loose your life in which you so cherish..."_

Dash shivered_. "_What? Is this some kind of sick joke?" He asked, pressing his face in to the board, staring at the poem which was just starting to fade.

"You scared?" Danny said, rasing an eyebrow at the football player.

"Not likely, Fenton." He spat, fighting the urge to choke him in the second.

"I don't know about you," Paulina squealed, still staring at Danny's picture plastered on the board, "But I'm still in."

Sam lifted her eyes, following Paulina's in the direction of the painting on the board game. She huffed, sticking her hand over it. Protecting her _territory._

Paulina stared at Sam, who looked downward, as if she was just resting.

Dash nodded as Kwan looked nervously around the room. _He's gonna chicken out! _Dash thought, grimacing. "Your in Kwan."

Valerie nodded, "Same." She said, looking at Danny.

A silver mist emerged from their friends mouth. "Cold, Fenton?" Kwan asked, pressing his face closer to Danny's.

Danny noticed it, becoming crossed eyed. He looked up and his hands shot to him mouth. "YEAH...I'm freezing?" He asked in a questionable tone.

"Whatever, Fenton. Your already weirder as it is." Dash sighed, looking at two brown wooden dice that appeared out of nowhere. He picked them up, jiggling them in his palms. _"_Who's first?"

"Me!" Paulina said, her hand shooting up in the air as Sam moved her hand out of discomfort.

"Go!" Valerie said, giving her friend a nudge in the back.

The wooden dice, carved with tiny dots, coiled out of the teenagers hand.

_Eight. _Paulina thought. "Is that good?"

The marble where the poem had came and gone glowed again. A gold message printed neatly on it side.

Paulina huffed, leaning closer to read it.

"_Eight._

_This next one will seal your fate,_

_You get one more chance tonight._

_Pick up the squares and roll a ten,_

_Maybe you won't get lucky again..."_

"It wasn't good?"Moaned Paulina. "Eight wasn't good and I have to roll a perfect ten?"

Sam nodded, "You just read it, sweetie. Roll the damn dice! So we can all get out of here."

Paulina looked a tad hurt, but she pick the dice up in it's place and rolled it.

It coiled over, rolling deep over the picture of Danny, flying just past the plastered tree, lying on the board.

Paulina gulped, watching as it rolled past the board, over it's paintings and on the floor. It rolled on, making Sam laugh,"Ironic!"

Paulina shook as she heard the echo of the dice roll long across the tiles.

The echoing stopped.

The dice stopped, clanging against the wall across the room.

"_Ooh! _I can't!" Paulina scamped, pulling her eyes to the ceiling. "I'M TOO NERVOUS."

"I'll do it!" Danny said to quickly for Sam, who sighed, crossing her hands directly over her chest. She watched as Danny scurried to his feet, tripping over the board game.

He scabbed to his feet, following the glow of the dice.

"What does it say?" Paulina squealed.

"I don't have it yet." Danny said, sighing.

Sam groaned, "Danny, it's over there!"

Danny fingered the floor, his hands grasping the wooden dice.

The room started to blow. Wind pushing back Danny's hair.

It got harder.

Danny winced, hearing a banging noise he spun around, hearing Paulina squeal, "What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

"Help!" Kwan cried, he pushed his torso closer to the tiles.

The room started to glow, lighting up Danny's view. He could see the dice. His fingers grasped it. "It's a six!" He cried to himself.

A gust of wind picked up, tossing Danny against the wall by the board. _What's going on? _He thought.

He saw a hole in the ceiling. It hadn't been caused by him a few hours ago only.

"_What is with the sky?" _Dash said, watching it redden.

"The real question iswhat is with the game?" Valerie hoarsely asked, bringing her eyes to the board, the marble glowing thicker and red.

Valerie pointed to the game. "LOOK!" She said, noticing the marble start to glow.

"What does it say?" Kwan said, staring at the sky to busy for the game.

"_You've had the one chance,_

_It didn't work._

_Your time is like tin,_

_You won't get out,_

_Unless you win." _

Paulina gasped, "What's the dice say again?"

"_Six!" _Danny said, yelling.

"What?" Dash cried.

"What is this game?" Kwan yelped.

No body answered, they huddled in the room close to each other.

"_Danny?" _Valerie said, "What's happening to you?"

Danny spun around. Yanking at his hair. It was snow white. He gasped, "I don't know."

He didn't.

"What about you?" Dash said, turning to Valerie. She glowed green.

"You all too!" Valerie said, pointing to the others.

They screamed as Danny felt a sharp pain on the back of his leg.

"You had your chance..." A deep voice yelled from the other side on the room.

"Help!" Danny said as a green hand emerged from the marble glass and wrapped tight around his ankle.

Sam jumped, "Danny!" But before she blinked, he was yanked hard into the marble, diapering in front of them.

Paulina jumped, "No!"

The world spun. And when they opened their eyes, they were blinking in the middle of the jungle.

Danny lay sprawled out of the floor, his tee-shirt ripped, in front of the teenagers.

**Candy- **_Please review. Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy-** I'm so sorry. I haven't had time to update the story yet. Well, I have a good reason to. Uh-huh-Nods head quickly- I was on camp vacation starting the 26th of June to July 1st. (It rocked by the way) and then, week later, when I was oh so tired to update this (dramatic music) I went to Hawaii with my friend for a whole 'nother week. It was until the 16th. At the airport...I bought the Harry Potter book and I've been reading it for a long while.

I hope you all aren't to disappointed in me. I sure am because I WAS THINKING ABOUT UPDATING FOR A LONG, LONG VERY LONG TIME. I swear. Really. But the long break has given me a long while to think about what really should happen. Even while I write this I'm not sure which I should update first. But what ever I decide to choose in the next like 5 seconds, I hope you enjoy and think it was all worth the long, long very long wait.

But I'm looking over the reviews for 'With One Roll Of The Dice' and I assure you it'll be that one. As you can see below. HA HA! For a couple reasons because it has like zip, nada, zero and almost a nothingness of reviews. HA! I'm just kidding. It has a lot for only two chapters and I'm proud of you all. You rule!

So, with out further to do...

I will answer your questions. HA!

**Master-Of-Procrastination:** Okay, we can take this one slowly. -Breaths in- Okay. Lets do this:

The name of the game hasn't been determined I guess yet. It might be used in this chapter, but it'll be at the spur of the moment and might have something to do with why Danny is on the cover. Hmm...The rules are simple. If you loose, then you die not making it out of the game. If they win, then they can go free and know never to use the game ever again. That's the hard part. One wrong move can be harmful. I don't think they're should be any point after life or ding. If you had to play for life or death, wouldn't you play your little heart out? LOL...there may be some tricks up my sleeves of what else to add to the board game though. And I do have plans on people finding out Danny's secret. But like in my last story, "What You mean To Me", the least expected person did and the may as well be with this one. You never know, or do you? xo;;

Finally, to you, I'm sorry. You asked me so many polite times to update soon and I'm sorry. Read the pathetic explanations over again and you might understand. If not..sorry agin. HA!

**Worker12:** Thanks. But not exactly a crossover. They're might be a few things that happen in the movie, but I haven't seen that thing in so long, it could be just coincidence. HA HA! But I'm very glad that you want to read more and I hope you continue.

**Faunamon: **Wow, let me just say first, cool user. I don't know why I like it. But it reminds me of cinnamon. Weird? Well, so are you! Ha ha! Just joking with you. But it's like cinnamon with fawn instead of cinn. You know? Fawnmn. A deer spice? Sad, but cute as a name. Anyways, hopefully you'll be saying 'FINALLY' when I update this. HA HA! I'm a loser, I know.. xo

**RiverFox**237: Thanks. Let me say, your review really caught my attention. Thanks. I meant to do a little drama and create the tension that something weird was going on, obviously duh. HA! But I have always imagined when I write this one as a movie also, so I hope it really fit together. No, your correct, The game isn't Juman-ji. Thanks. I was really into it when I wrote it because I knew you'd all want something while I took a long while vacation. I hope you think this one is as well written. I know who you are, silly!

**ChiaDeDanny: **Thanks! I'm glad it made it to your favorite list! And I'm glad you liked it! YAY ME! Sorry this review seems so short compared to the others. I'm truly sorry. Maybe if you have a longer review, young lady. HA! I'm just kidding. But I love getting reviews from you all. They totally rock!

**VenusGal100: **Sorry, it was so confusing. If you read over the first response to Master at the top, maybe you'll get it even more. I'm trying to make it less confusing as possible. Um, what's been going on is that Danny and his friends have just been sucked into a board game because Paulina rolled the wrong number on the dice for the game. Danny is now passed out in front of them all and the story will continue from there.

**Squeaky The Wonder Mouse:** I'm glad that your intrepid by this. Really glad because I haven't heard that word in a long while. I hope if you read this chapter you'll have made your decision because I really hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading.

**Cakerut12:** It's always nice to get reviews from you. Al of you, but you know what I mean. Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did make up the rhymes. I'm glad you liked them. But to be honest it took me about five seconds for each. I didn't think they'd come across as good. LOL. They sure weren't for me. They're will be rhymes like that through the story so you can know what's going on. But only a few of those poems here and there. Ha, to find out what happened to Danny, you'll have to read the next chapter, but he isn't going to be completely safe through the story, neither are his friends. Dun dun dun. Well, I was at camp, then Hawaii. Then just being lazy. LOL. Please don't be too mad. I will be back...now. -evil laugh- I'm baaacckkk!

**Sam Manson Rulez: **Thanks! I'm glad you can't wait. Even I couldn't wait because I was so lazy and wanted to start typing for ya all. I'm glad it's a lot clearer now because I don' want you all to be confused while your reading. Wouldn't want that. LOL.

**Emria: **Thanks! I love the ending thing you added to your review. LOL. I think it's very cute. I will defiantly be crazy, but cool, I've already got down, don't you agree? (HA! I'm being sarcastic) I'm me! YAY! Or am I?

**Marenda Coxy: **Really? It was supposed to be like that b ut not a copy. The idea is being used everywhere now, notice? Like the new kids movie or something like it. But it's written by the author of Juman-ji, so whatever. But anyways, I'm glad you dig it!

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It**: Your computer is broken? That stinks. I hate that. Virus maybe? Thanks for pulling the cords to review though. I love hearing from you. Again, sorry to you it took so long for me to update, honestly. I've been really busy reading. LOL.

**SetSuntaMew**: Thank! I'm really glad you like it. I'm not sure I'm familiar with you. Have you ever reviewed on any of my other stories? I not, hi. I'm Candy. I always like the meet new people

Well, as you can see, just replying to all you has got my hands tired and took up a long of room.. So, I think its best to just start the new chapter.

**Chapter 3: **

Sam Manson rushed along side Tucker to her friend, lying face flat on the dirty ground. Paulina, in the background, muffled her voice low and yelped, staring at the sight of Danny's body, mangled with his hands ben awkwardly. "Oh no!" She whispered to her self. She had never responded to Danny. But as she watched his bod as it fringed slightly, she bit her lip, feeling a little more respect than she ever thought she'd have for him.

Dash winced. He played all the sports you could imagine, but when it came to aan injury, he couldn't handle it. His eyes, behind shut lids, his eyes crept about, thinking it was okay. Fenton, he told himself, was okay. There was not one splinter on his body...not a scratch.

But as Dash winced in the privateness of his eyes, forcing himself to believe there was nothing wrong with the kid he'd hurt everyday, Sam and Tucker had reached the body of their friend, the dice, clutched in his fist.

The minutes past and the crew hadn't muttered a word. Besides the constant nervous mutterings of Paulina, who had finally sat besides Sam, ignoring the fact that on school grounds she had made a rule never to come within ten feet of her. Keep your distance, she'd told herself, loser is contagious.

The sky started to calm down as the pale green color turned to a bright blue, like the normal sky. There were no clouds to be spotted although as the day seemed like, even trapped in a gam, it would get better. Tucker Foley, lay down on the ground, searching for the second dice.

"Danny?" Kwan heard a mutter from the goth's lips as he'd finished glancing about the jungle area. "Danny? You awake? Please wake up!"

There was a sudden moving motion and Danny muttered under his breath, "Paulina."

And at the mention of her name, the brunette teenager flicked her head in the direction of the ground on which he lay again. She grasped her thigh, nearing into his face and ignoring the newly found huffs from Sam in the corner.

"_Ci,_ Danny?" She muttered, staring at the chest of the fourteen year old hero she'd not known was the same hero she'd fallen madly in love with.

A zapping noise filled the ears of the confused teens and as they grasped their ears to hide the sound, Danny's body lifted a tad and flopped hard back on to the ground, the dice in his hand spinning to the ground below.

And then they saw it.

The bright blue sky that had just seemed normal faded. It regained it pale green color and then spun darker green until it was glowing with envy of the color it had been. The board game in Tucker's arm's twitched and the marble was a dense black. It took no longer to notice the tiny purple card laying face down on the board's surface.

Tucker winced.

"Pick it up, Foley." Kwan said, biting his finger nails and cuticles. Tucker stalled, afraid to lift the paper in which told their fate. "Just do it!" Kwan screamed, letting go of his nails with his mouth, letting the hands drop to his sides like a doll.

_Flood._

Was all it said. No rhyme or poem. Tucker's eyebrow lifted as he hear the roar of the skies and the cloud start to form. "Danny!" He cried, staring at his friend, lifeless on the jungle floor.

"We can't leave him!" Paulina shouted, her hair in her mouth due to his wind blowing it rapidly.

Sam stared at her friend. As secret crush and he moaned, Paulina's name floating in her ears as he said it over and over. She crossed her arms, not daring to move as the others hadn't either. Pshh, Paulina, she thought, what the hell is so great about her? She was only the prettiest girl in the whole school. That doesn't mean anything. Looks are deceiving, Danny, she'd told him. Looks are deceiving.

But his body struggled, paralyzed in sleep, he tried to get up. As if he was only half conscious to the world. Half conscious to their position. The storm got worse as Samantha Manson heard a wince from Kwan as a heavy raindrop hit hard on his head. "We have to find shelter!" He'd cried, pointing to a cave in the distance.

The cave as a little farther away. You could tell by the size it had appeared to be from their standing ground. Dash moaned, "It's more like half a mile, Kwan!"

"I know!" Valerie said, her eyes fixated on the entrance, "But we can make it. The worst way to die is drowning!" She screamed.

Ever since a little girl, Valerie had been scare of the water. She'd played in it. And she'd swam, but the fear was always in her mind. The sudden rush of pain you must have felt and the burst of your lungs, gasping for more. Her throat ached as she thought about it, but lessened as she took her very first and brave step towards the cave.

"I think you just have to leave him!" Somebody managed to say. "It's starting to flood already.

Paulina's name haunted Sam's mind.

And she turned away from Danny and walked closer to the cave.

"What are you doing?" Tucker said as he'd raced to get to his friend. "Danny will die!"

"He wants to be with Paulina!" She sapped, "Fine!" But Tucker noticed the look in her eyes change as she'd remembered the first time she'd met Danny. The flood in Sam's eyes had already begun.

"Move, Tuck!" She said with a regaining of confidence as she pushed him aside, not aware of the other trailing behind her as if they had all had a revelation about Danny. The wind kicked in more, blowing the hair into the teenagers face as they briskly brushed it away. Dash Baxter bent down to pick of the boy's legs in his arms, heaving him to the air.

"No!" Sam said, rushing forward and pushing his legs out of Dash's strong arms. "You'll drop him! Let me do it!" She said, with a sudden strength rush as she lifted him into both arms off the floor.

Paulina rolled her eyes and trailed on, almost confident that whatever had happened, Sam would never let go of Danny.

Dash led the way to the rotting cave now only half of one half mile ahead. The teenagers had been walking for almost five minutes now and they'd got there faster than they'd expected. The water had rose up to the hip now and Sam, being the shortest could barley touch. But the water made Danny lighter and she managed only to keep his head above the water.

Danny moaned Paulina's name again, but in the muffle of the water, Sam had smiled, thinking it sounded good on his lips. "It's okay, Danny. I will never drop you." She told him, lifting one hand out to stroke his raven hair. "Just try to help me with your head."

Paulina turned toward the unconscious Danny rapped in Sam's warm arms, "Is he heavy?" She wanted to know.

Sam just shook her head, watching nothing but Danny's eyes.

The first to near the cave was Valerie. She sighed as she got there, noticing as the water hadn't been as high. She sat down on the ground and started a wall with the few boulders laying around the tunnel.

"What's that gonna do?" Dash said, tossing his hands up as the wall reached his chin quickly.

"Uh, genius, It'll stop the water." Tucker said, lifting his glasses from his nose and wiping them with his tee-shirt.

Dash smiled slyly, "Well, if you haven't noticed the water's already up to out thigh's in here."

He turned around as he hear the scraping of sand. Paulina looked up like a guilty criminal and smiled, "It's smart right?"

"What is?" Sam said, not turning away from Danny's face.

"Digging a hole, duh." She said, looking back at her work. "The water. It'll rush out."

Sam smiled, laughing to herself as she shook her head back and forth, "I didn't think you could be that dumb."

"What the hell do you mean?" Paulina said, shooting up from her reserved spot on the ground. "If it wasn't for Tucker, Danny would be laying dead back there."

"I was going back." Sam said as she dropped Danny's body lightly on the sand and watched him mutter lightly to himself.

Paulina sighed, "He's your friend!"

"And yours too!"

"Eww!" Paulina said, "That loser isn't my friend."

But even as she said it, she bit down on her tongue, regretting it all. She wanted to eat her words as Sam's eyes darkened as she looked as if to commit a murder. And she had almost. Sam Manson's face was red with hatred as she leapt forward on top of the soaking wet girl.

It didn't last long. The outraged teenager pushed her off in one swing, sending Sam crashing into Danny, who moaned loudly.

"Watch it!" Paulina called as she eyed Danny, "You almost crushed him."

Sam huffed, her face redding as the rani pounded harder on the rocks around the cave. The flood was getting worse as it pounded harder on the cave rocks. "Fine!" Sam squealed, "Act you you damn care." Sam hustled to the nearest rock and took a seat.

"Who has the board game?" Kwan asked with a wince of fear.

"I do." Tucker slowly raised his hand.

"Well, I guess we just keep playing?" Kwan answered back, not looking at the African-American boy.

"I guess." Dash replied for Tucker.

"No!"Valerie said, sliding her hand slowly over the game's surface. "It says something in small prin under the fonts."

Tucker and the others squinted, staring hard at the small fonts under the bigger text. "It says something about Danny!" He chocked, staring at his unconscious friend. "Something about dice..."

"Rolling the right dice!" Valerie read over Tucker's small shoulder. "If we don't roll the right one, he won't wake up?"

Sam chocked and rushed over to her friends side.

"I'll roll it!" Valerie said, checking on the dirt for the needy dice.

Tucker winced, shutting his eyes slightly.

And Valerie, quickly lifted her hands in the air and tossed the dice in the corner of the cave.

Candy- There is a reason Danny muttered Paulina's name and it's not for romance. Although many inthe cave think it is since that's what they are all used to. Read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy-** This time, all I'm going to do is write, no answers. Sorry.

But most of this is starting after 'Reign Storm' so some of the character's personalities might change according to the tv movie.

**Chapter 4:**

The dice lay flat on it's back, making Sam shiver. She kneeled down and picked up the cubed object in her palms. "Two." She read, wincing.

There was no answer from across the room as everybody lay silent across the floor. "Two." She finally heard a voice repeat her as if an echo.

"Yes," She said, her eyebrows raising as if she were in a cave with a bunch of morons, "Two. Is that good?" She bit down to hard on her lip, making dark red blood trickle down her chin. Quickly, she wiped it off.

Tucker moaned, not letting anyone know if it was a sad one or that he was totally relieved. But he sighed again and turned to see Paulina, nervously laughing from across the rocks. "It's good." She said, holding up the instructions. "And according to this it wasn't that hard." The others left Danny for a moment as they circled around the instructions. "You have to roll anything lower than a three or a three. It's a fifty-fifty chance!" She exclaimed excitedly.

A hurried spitting noise filled the room and they all turned to the raven haired boy, laying across the dirtied ground. "What happened?" He said, rubbing his hair with his hand.

Sam twitched, noticing the dirt in his mouth. She briskly turned to rub them out. "We don't know." Sam replied, now in the sitting position to reach to his level.

"You just decided to pass out on us." Tucker added as if it were choice, but the smile on Danny's face, relaxed Sam.

Danny chocked, his eyes watering, on the gravel in the ground. "Oh, I don't feel good." He said, clutching his throat. His face was a darker and brown green as his smile suddenly faded from his lips.

"Whoa, Fenton, if your going to be sick—" He'd pointed to the rocks in which Danny dashed behind, hurriedly.

Dash held in his own breath. "Oh, gross, Fenton." He spat, covering his ears from the noise. "I hate that noise."

Danny all but nodded in agreement. He slid his back down the rock, sighing. "Ow."

"Any more of that and there will be nothing left of you." Kwan said, with his eyes snapped shut as he briskly shoved sand and rock over the mess.

Danny clutched his stomach, embarrassed if he'd decided to barf again. He held it in under his mouth, not noticing Valerie step in on from behind him, "You okay, Fenton?"

"Yeah." Danny ran a hand through his hair. I think so."

It had been a long time since Danny had ever felt sick like that. His mum had taken care of him during it all, making him feel better. The rocks slicing his skin were no substitute for the cloth blankets. Instead of soup or tea, the burning sensation in Danny's throat ached feeling dry. He coughed, looking up at Sam.

"What's next?" She asked, bending down next to Danny who smiled sympathetically up at her.

"Well," She said, craning her neck over to the board game now flat on the floor.

Paulina wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, "Is it over yet?"

There was a binding light, and when al the teenagers opened their eyes, they found bright green bands wrapped around their fists. The light looked like handcuffs almost too big for all them together. Dash stared at the two binding his wrists together, wincing, but thinking it wasn't anything compared to life's torture, or what he'd thought their next task to be. He sighed, relieved but unknowing.

Tucker slipped the card up from it's surface, wincing at the message below. "It says it's a different game of truth or dare."

"The rules?" Kwan asked, wincing at the thought of the game. He hadn't been a fan of it since the third grade.

"The rules are as followed;" Tucker replied, "Tell the truth, you remain unharmed."

"Unharmed? What does that mean?" Dash stiffened.

"Two questions per person." Tucker continued, reading the card as he ignored Dash's complaints.

"And...go." Tucker said. "I guess we go."

They sat, circling around Danny, who stayed gazed with his back on the rock. He sighed, "Who goes—"

"First." Sam finished for him.

"I will." Kwan replied, raising his hands tied together. He blinked from the green light, "And this one is for Dash."

"Me?" Dash gulped as he stared at his friend, "What do you not know about me?"

"This game could be kind of fun." Valerie chuckled, staring at Sam. "Forced to tell the truth. We'll see how this works out."

Sam winced, staring at Dash as she pretended not to care. "Dash," Kwan continued, "What's your most prized possession."

Dash winced, "You already know that, Kwan...ol' pal?"

Kwan chuckled. "No I don't." It was a meek reply but something of one.

"His teddy bears." Danny said, meekly from his place.

"What?" Dash said, "How do you know that?"

The cuffs around Danny's writs sparkled and glowed a little brighter, from Danny's mouth spat the words, "I was in your closet at your party."

Dash's face reddened. As he slowly turned his head towards Danny. "I knew it. I'm gonna kill you, Fenton!"

"Wait, calm down, Turbo." Sam sighed, "Danny already has one question down." She pushed Dash back down to the ground. "Calm down."

He sighed, "I will KILL you when we get out of here."

Danny chuckled, sighing at the same time.

"Okay, Dash." Kwan continued, "Last question."

Dash braced himself nodding. "In the poll of Danny Phantom, did you vote the pro or con?"

"Why is that such a tough question?" Dash asked, eyeing his friend.

"I don't know what else to ask you." Kwan confessed.

"Oh. Well I voted con. That Inviso-bill is nothing good."

"It's DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny said, sighing.

Dash winced, "Oh what ever."

"Not what ever." Danny said, sighing. "That name is so annoying. He doesn't like–" Danny stopped, "Never mind."

Dash winced, turning to Paulina. "My turn and this is for you." He pointed to Paulina across the room who looked unmistakenly confident.

"Yes, Dash?" She asked.

He scuffed his body towards Paulina who seemed taken back. "Who do you like?" He asked.

Paulina waved her hand in front of her face, "Breath mint, please Dash dear. And I'm not embarrassed to say I like Danny."

"Danny?" Sam jumped upwards out of her spot.

"Not that loser. Danny Phantom. Chill goth." Paulina said staring at the sky.

"Seems as if these two are a little too close." Valerie said, staring at Danny as she pointed to the picture of Danny on the board. "Twins almost."

"Not exactly." Sam replied as the cuffs on her wrists glowed for the question was directed at her.

Valerie smiled.

But Sam looked angry with Paulina as she scuffed towards her, "Hey, Paulina, why do you like him so much, eh?"

"Because he's a hero." Paulina replied, "He's hot. He saved my life."

"He's saved my life." Sam said, staring at Danny lovingly. Danny however hadn't noticed. He'd looked up a little too late.

"So that's it?" Paulina recovered, "I'm done?"

The cuffs around her and Dash's wrists had disappeared.

"Tucker," Valerie sighed, "Why are you always carrying around that thermos?"

"It's Danny's." Tucker admitted.

Valerie smiled, "What's it used for?"

"Catching ghosts." Tucker said, shocked he'd said it, he wouldn't of admitted it if the cuffs hadn't sparked. "That's it! I'm done!"

Valerie winced, not getting enough information she'd needed. She sighed.

"Kwan," Sam said. "How come your like Dash's lackey?" She needed to ask that. It burned in her mind lately.

"Lack of confidence." Kwan said, holding his throat to stop it from coming ut, but it had anyways.

Sam chuckled, "I thought so. So that's why?"

"Yeah..." Kwan said as the cuffs disappeared.

"Dammit!" Sam cursed realizing that was his last question.

"Valerie." Sam said, turning around, "What's in that pack?"

"Ghost catching equipment." She admitted.

"Why do you have it?"

"I'm not supposed to. But I will KILL that Danny Phantom." She admitted.

Her cuffs were gone as she smirked at Sam.

"Sam." Paulina asked, "Do you like Danny Phantom?"

"Yes." Sam said, clutchnig her neck. "Erm–I have to go."

"Your mum calling?" Dash said, reminding her she was trapped.

Sam sat back down, ignoring Danny's looks.

"Are we all done?" Kwan asked.

"Nope." Valerie said, staring at the light from Danny's cuffs.

"Danny, you still have to go..." Dash smirked.

Danny gulped,

"DO YOU KNOW DANNY PHANTOM?" Paulina blurted from her spot.

Danny nodded as if gravity forced him too.

Paulina squealed.

"That's great." Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?"

Candy- Update soon. Please review. It all depends on the reviews. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Candeh**- As you can see, I've thought up a new name for myself. I am no longer the boring Candice, the name I was forced into at birth, or Candy so I sound edible. No, I am Candeh, weird enough to make a person take a double take and think I have mental issues. So now, therefore, I Candice Wislon have become Candeh. I know, I know, your all pretty freaking' jealous. xP

This first part, guys, let me warn you will be a bit long. I had 20 more reviews than normally so I knew it was time to update. I'm very proud of you all, please do it again. xD

**Jsi**- "Please make a anound" You said this on your review, and I'm not quite sure what you meant.

**Anythingirl2004- **I will ;)

**Riverfox237- **Oh, I didn't realize that when I wrote this. Hmm...I will think of something.

**Danny Phantom**- Wow. The REAL Danny? It's an honor! xP

**Unlikely-To-Bear-it:** Hiya! Seems like I haven't heard fro you in a long time.

Well, to the others, Thank for reviewing. If you want me to address you for the next chapter, just tell me. xP

Well, I'm just going to start so I can update! xD

Oh and please ignore the second question for Danny. It wasn't meant to have two already.

**Chapter 5:**

Danny gulped, watching the thousand eyes press into his own. There was a strange feeling twisting the skin around his wrist, making him cringe. His eyes darted around as his mind thought of witty and clever ways out of the question, but he could only choke to keep the name from his lips.

Sam jumped up and slid her hips in front of Danny, hiding his face from view, only to be pushed out of the way towards a rock by an eager Paulina. "Come on, Danny." She cooed, reaching for his shoulder in a desperate attempt to seduce his mind. "You have to say it sooner or later."

And she was right. The cuffs around his wrists were glowing brighter and twisting his arms so hard that it wasn't ethically possible. Danny winced, feeling the same pressure inside his stomach. "Ow, Screw it, I give!" He said, raising his linked wrists, "It's Danny."

Paulina twitched. Her eyes becoming tiny slices, wincing at him, making sure she understood him correctly. "I know that, Fenton." She cried, as his handcuffs vanished from his wrists like the ghost he was.

Sam turned upward and looked at her friend, congratulating him with her smile, flinging out a purple polished hand, she helped Danny to his feet and rubbed his left wrist to drive away the remaining pain. She didn't notice Tucker reach on the board and pull up a new card.

"You okay?" Sam whispered to Danny, hoping he didn't notice the growth of her pupils. He didn't, wondering the same as he nodded and spun around quickly to Tucker, who's face had gotten paler than the others in the room.

There was a frustrated moan from across the room. "Danny. Danny?" Paulina paced, her head focused downwards towards the floor.

"No, Paulina. Fred." Valerie replied, rolling her eyes. "He said it was Fred."

"Shut the hell up." Paulina raged, her face reddening.

"Whoa. Can you say, PMS?" The dark featured girl snickered at her own joke. She tossed her hair, pleased at the anger she'd tossed her friend into. Hell, she deserved it, kicking her off the popular table had not been forgotten that easily.

"Dash, hurt him." Another grunt from the raged teenager exploded in the others ears.

Dash winced, "Why?"

He hadn't seen a real reason to. But it was a hobby of his and passing it by would ruin his reputation. He winced, questioning himself as to his asking.

Valerie answered the obvious.

"Because he told you an obvious answer?" She squealed, "That was not very helpful."

Paulina moaned, tossing her hands in the air. Then, realizing that her friend was correct, she nodded, her hair flowing in Sam Manson's face, making her twitch and sneeze.

"Exactly." The dark haired girl replied, folding her arms.

And on command, the football player, dressed red with is skin, ran full speed at Danny Fenton, who had already braced himself for the worst.

It only took a few seconds to pull the lightweight teenager off the muddy ground and onto the wall of rocks behind him.

He moved his arms to Danny's tee shirt, holding him up only by his shirt collar, on instinct, Danny's arms flew up to the cloth, stopping himself from gagging.

Danny opened his eyes seconds later, feeling the chill of the rock on his back. "Ow, what the hell Dash?"

Danny's feet dangled high off the ground due to the height of his attacker. But that wasn't what had disturbed him, he'd been higher.

"Whoa Dash, I thought Paulina was PMSing." Sam snickered, trying to pull Danny down at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Paulina shouted, her face becoming redder if possible.

Sam rolled her eyes as she listened to Paulina's response.

"You heard me well." Valerie said back, her laughing ceasing.

Valerie chuckled, tossing her hair back for the tenth time that evening.

Paulina spun on her heels, ignoring the pleas of Daniel Fenton for the ground. She jumped on top of her friend, yanking at her hair.

Tucker's eyes stayed fixed on the navy and white card fixed in his hand.

There was a chocking noise from Danny's corner as the only remaining sane teenagers focused their eyes on his legs kicking.

Sam gulped, for once wanting him to do something about it.

But she regretted it as she noticed Danny quickly appear on the other side of the rock she lay by. He smirked, watching the mixed expression on Dash's face as he raised his hand, punching the rock.

He let out a moan and spun toward Danny, who as instinct, jumped in front of Samantha as in instinct, her pupils widening.

Valerie rolled her eyes.

Dash gulped, "How the—Ok, Fenton, you really are a freak."

"And damn proud." Sam replied, her hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be too happy." Tucker said, rasing his arm into the only wince of light through the rocks. The rain seemed to have stopped by now.

"Why not?" Valerie said, smiling at Danny.

"Well," Tucker said, turning towards the navy card, "This cave—"

Dash turned around, the face expression he wore changed, "This cave?"

"No, the one across the street." Tucker continued, "It's going to explode in exactly, 3minutes."

**Candeh-** Please review and you won't ever know what happens. Muhahahaha.. XP

Sorry this seemed a little short, and it only seemed that way becasue it was. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Candeh**- Okay, Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, but I JUST like JUST got done updating "The Ring" so I decided to start and maybe finish this chapter. Which means maybe. But it doesn't mean it'll be done today, but it doesn't really matter because when you read this, it'll be done anyways and you probably don't care how long it took me. As long as it's done...

Okay, so I got a lot of people who wanted to be directly replied to. So, before I can start, I'll review to you all. Oh, and I was wondering what the average age of people liking Danny's show was. So, if you allowed to, could you put your age or range of age so I get the picture? Thanks...

So...I'll start as long as I do the promised...

**Riverfox237**: Hey. Thanks. I love the humor of sarcasm. -leans back in chair- it's so relaxing. Anyways, thanks. LOL..yes, I do have the power. I'VE GOT THE POWER...xP Yes, Paulina maybe be stupid..but she isn't stupid. Make any sense? Yes, what a creep she is...it should be interesting considering I really don't know what I'm going to do yet. Hey, just pretend this cave is going to explode, ok girlie? No, no I like the rambling anyways, I LOVE longer reviews. I will update...soon sort of...thanks...I'll try.

**Woker72**: Geez, you guys are like too smart I didn't catch the question thing as I was writting this one. Hmm...

**Faunamon:** Yes, yes, I have heard of you. I'm Candy there, no kidding though, eh. xP LOL...thanks for the review. I really like hearing from you.

**Aud247**: Shut up. I hate you...LOL. No I'm just kidding. Mucho love, my little Aud Phantom. LOL, and I can dig you out of the dust once I update this chapter...

**Anythinggirl2004**: Uh...who? xP

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It**: xP LOL...yes I'm trying to put a lot more Danny and Sam in these chapters for you. xP Still my number one reviewer.

**SR-17 Fanatic**: oh yes, an exploding cave. LOL, yes lets cheer for Danny. GO DANNY, dear Danny! Yes, they are all kind of a bunch of low intelligence bunch of bananas, aren't they? I mean, If my name was Candy Phantom...I think that would be a dead give away.

**Master of Procrastination**: LOL...wow thanks a bunch. I love hearing from your reviews. They are so freaking wicked.

**Cakerut12**: Explode, oh yes. LOL..I'm beginning to wonder how many times I can clarify that yes, oh yes. xP You'll find out. Danny's secret won't spill, if it does, until the close end.

**Twilight Princess**: LOL..I think you spelt it right though. I'm too lazy to check here. Thanks. I've never heard of "Feared Parents" But I'll look into it, thanks.

Anyways, I cant think of anything else to say...but major writer's block...sorry.

Updating in 5...4...3...2...1...NOW. xP

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Dash gulped, letting the feeling go slowly though his throat as if he were trying to make their limited time go slower. He didn't waste time though to talk. The football players legs scrambled about as he searched in need for a way out.

A sly boulder snuck it's way from the cracks, landing square on his head, making stagger from his spot on te ground. He held his thick head tightly and held on to a smooth rock with his left hand.

"Ow!" He yelped to get the others attention. But it was no use, the other teenagers, huddled around in a circle, had paid no attention to Dash what so ever.

Danny's meek voice filed the room with a scream. The dark haired boy stared in search of an explanation for what the others were glancing at, the absence of his left hand. He hadn't expected to go intangible on the spot. It use to always happen at random, but it hadn't long until now, leaving him shaky. He glanced up at Sam for help as the others stared profusely at his missing hand. But, Sam hadn't thought of anything, her mind growing blank as his blue yes met hers.

Sam Manson bit hard on her lip, erasing the purple tint of lipstick from one edge of her mouth. Paulina hadn't bothered to notice. With a swift point of her finger, she yelled shocked, "Where the hell is your arm?"

He was missing a hand, but nobody bothered to correct her.

Hearing the excitement, Dash stumbled into his spot in the circle around Danny, unaware of any findings of the group. Another scream emerged from the raven haired boy, directing Dash to the missing arm. "What the hell, Fenton, you are a freak!"

Nobody bothered to amuse him. Their eyes widening with every once of suspicion.

As if there was any light in the room, Sam's face brightened as she yanked a shiny metal object from Danny's pocket. "Danny. Why do you have this in here?" She asked, shaking a metal game boy around in circles.

"My game boy?" He asked, his mind wandering far from his friend's point.

"No, silly. This...this is your dad's." She said with almost every confidence in her body. "You know what this does."

His mind clicked on as if the two had been linked.

"Oh, right guys," Danny said quickly as he got up with his other arm. "This makes you turn invisible. Only one part of your body though..."

There was a heap of sighs from the confused teenagers, every one convinced expect for Valerie who's hand remained on her hips. "How do we turn it off?" She asked, worried Danny had lost an arm, but unmistakably she'd also asked out of suspicions.

Sam sighed, pressing down an 'A' button placed to the left on the game boy. Danny's hand reappeared almost on cue, leaving the two shocked. "See?" She noted, still staring at the player in her hands.

There was a huff from Dash as he walked back over to the boulders, "It was in your back pocket. What should have been missing was your ass." He heaved heavily as he jolted up another boulder from it's place.

"Ha ha." Sam mimicked, "Do you realize," She asked, glancing over at Paulina's pink stopwatch, "That we only have two and a half minutes to get out of this place?"

"TWO AND A HALF MINUTES?" Tucker asked, bolting up from a rock. "That's too little time if we plan to get out my way."

"Your way?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "It was almost obvious. While you guys were staring at Danny and his parade right here," he joked, "I found a way out." He pointed to the roof of the cave where it bear an opening. A skinny hole big enough to climb out of. There was a beeping on his PDA.

"I scanned this place while you were doing whatever you'd like to call it," He cried as-a-matter-a-factly, "It's the ghost zone—"

Paulina squealed, "Her mind racing as she started to climb up the rocks to the hole. "That means Danny Phantom lives here!" She cried, staring out eh dark opening through the cave.

Tucker's eyes closed, "Yes, and it's stopped raining, even though we could care less about that." No body sensed the sarcasm.

Kwan followed Paulina, his feet moving faster than the girls's because of recent training in football. But Paulina had gotten to the top first, with a big heap of her strength. "It's a pool out here!" She said, breathing in a breath of fresh air. "But I see sort of an island." She cried, pointing up to the green sky. "We'll have to swim."

Kwan met her at the top, followed by Dash. "It's a long way," He called from the top of the cave, a boulder sinking below his feet."

"Pshh," Tucker wined as he reached the top after Dash, "It's pretty close to me."

Sam rolled her eyes as she stared climbing up the rocks to the top. "It's not hard to swim, you guys." There was a huff from the top of the rock, "And girls. I was a swimmer for a long time."

"That's not fair, Ms Susy Nobody." Paulina huffed, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Actually..." Tucker sighed, lowering his hand to grab onto Sam's "Holy Crap," He sighed, pulling her with both his hands now, "Your soaking wet."

Sam slipped from his left hand and reattached it with her remaining arm strength.

Tucker managed to help her though the crack in the rocks with a little help from Danny...

The others turned away as Danny lifted his foot on to another rock, a little ways from the top, staring at the swim ahead of them. "This cave is going to explode in 54 seconds." Paulina cried as she stared at her clothes. "These are brand new." But she lost her breath as Dash push her in the water with him, the time remaining only 35 seconds.

Kwan jumped in too, his strong legs making a higher jump. With his free hand, he yanked Tucker in the water, who glanced up at Sam.

"Only 20 seconds." Paulina yelled, thankful for her underwater stop watch.

"Danny still is down there." Sam called back to the others. She stuck her head through the crack, ignoring hints from Tucker that the others were still watching.

"Go! Guys, GO!" Tucker yelled, trying desperately to shoo the others away, but they remained still.

"10 seconds. 9 seconds." Paulina chanted, wiping sweat from her forehead.

Danny's hand gripped a pointy rocks, sending blood down his arm. In panic, he let go of the rocks, floating only inches above the rocks.

"8 seconds!" Paulina said, "Come on, Sam!"

"I cant just leave him here!" Sam cried pointing to the rocks.

"7 seconds. 6 seconds..." A trickle of sweat trickled from Sam's forehead.

Danny shook his head and made himself invisible. He jumped from the rocks, flying up towards Sam. "Just...MOVE." He cried with a new strength.

"5...4...3...2..."

* * *

**Candeh- **Please, please review. Please and thanks. Agin, if you want to be addressed by me, please say so, I'd be more than happy to include you in this.

Oh and guys, I updated "The Ring", as I've said in the start and I'd appreciate it if you review that one too...because...I love you all so much. xD

Aw..what a cute face? How could you not review to the cute face?

I'm also thinking of making a new story. But as I've said, writer's block and I cant think of what to write about. I've actually wanted to put myself in one, but I know you guys and me, from experience, that you:

1.) Don't really get a lot of reviews from those,

2.) And don't really get anywhere.

3.) Lacks Danny Sam romance, which I like to put little hints of scattered around...

So, lastly, if any of you could give me ideas, I'd be more than happy to dedicate the fiction to you. ;)

So, keep those minds going.

Ah...crappy writers block.

See you next time. xD

Oh and the good thing is, I already have planned for the next chapter so it'll be soon as long as you press that little review button.


	7. Chapter 7

**Candeh- **Yet another story started. I'm hoping you all review on it. I have nothing witty to say, since I'm very bitchy right now. -growl- Just read and review or I'll jump down your throat. No, that was not witty. xP...I mean, x(

Oh and didn't you all love TUE? I almost died, let alone jumped all around the room. Well, it gave me a lot of inspiration for the next chapter.

Oh and don't forget. New episodes this coming Friday and next Friday.

Oh, and I'm also getting movie inspirations, so if you think you notice a similarity, you probably do.

But I'll answer your reviews: (first I gotta find them)

Here they are!

**Lynxgirl: **Okay. xP I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Anime Fan Angus: **Sam goes for you. Thanks for reviewing.

**Emria**: I had a hard time understanding what you said exactly. LOL...but that's okay. Thanks. And, same fro you as stated above. XD

**Unlikely-To-Bear-it: **LOL..I'm always proud when you review. I love to hear from you. I wish they did actually sell Danny dollies.

**Tucker's Mayflower:** Or else, eh? Well, what would the or else be, my Tucker's Mayflower. xP Do you have a thing for Tucker? If so, you can have him...I'll take black hair and half ghost.

**Mental Mess: **That's okay. I came up with a booklet to put all my ideas inside. There will be more coming soon, as to I have a lot in there. Show up often like some of my readers and maybe I'll dedicate it to you anyways.

**Worker72: **I probably would be distracted...ooh...shinny object...

**Eyesofacidrain: **xP And more where that D x S came from.

**Cakerut12:** Your pressing it, your pressing it. I'm glad y0u review so long. It's entertaining to read. You'll have to figure out what's going to happen to Danny when you read the chapter. I assure you, somebody will find something out. Hell, they all might. Really good story. Funny thing too, I always thought that the best character to find out Danny's secret would be Lancer.

**Petito: **I didn't get your full user, but it was really long. Thanks though.

**Twilight Princess: **Hmm..I don't remember why I asked your name. Hold on, let me check again.. Hmm..I only asked for the rang of your ages, Kim. xP Sorry for the confusion.

**Auddie**: IM me if your still confused.

**Strippin'chicken: **Hey. Oh and thanks. No, it's not the end, there are still more chapters to go.

**Riverfox237: **No problem. I'm glad it keeps you happy. xD LOL. Everybody can have their smart moments. Paulina, according to this fiction, has a smart side. She's ashamed to show it normally because she's enjoying attention, good or bad. Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. I call everybody stuff like that. I'm A-OK with rambling. Yea, I realized this last chapter was a little short. This one will be longer, I swear because I've had so much time to think about where it's going. Yes, they are in the Ghost Zine. Read this chapter and you'll see what happens next. Good story. I'll consider it.

**SR-71 Fanatic:** Sorry I hadn't updated as soon as you all planned. I hope this was soon enough for you. xD

**Faunmon: **Yay. My story has a number one fan. -hypnotized- I want to reply to this review...xP And of course I love it when I hear from you. LOL...review again!

**Master of Procrastination: **You would go to the ends of the earth for it? Really? xP Thanks. Ha ha. The game boy move came from the top of my head. It seemed random. Ya, you'll have to read to find out...I know, she is isn't she. I've never seen "I Robot" but that's a good suggestion. I was also thinking of doing something like the book, "The Time Traveler's wife" Really good book. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Sam bit her lip, sending crimson blood running down her chin. She didn't even notice the pain as she stared at the cave, rocks falling one by one down the edges. There was suddenly forced power at her back, pushing her chest forwards towards the water. The pressure nudged at her back, two hands pushing her body out of the way of the explosion. She winced as she hit the cold liquid hard, tumbling under the water's surface.

It only took her seconds to rise up, gasping for air as her eyes checked around the cave.

A coughing sound filled her ears, making her wince as a slight smile spread across her lips. "Danny!" She cried, seeing the wet boy, drenched and covered in ashes. His eyes, red and blood shot, flickered around, spotting the others as they smiled, relived.

Tucker pointed to the island ahead of them, rusted and burnt down as it was, it was the only land in sight.

"That's where we have to go." He stated as he pointed his fingers towards the island.

Paulina groaned as she kicked her legs to stay above the water. She soon noticed the others already swimming, reluctantly, she followed.

**Paulina's POV:**

I was thrilled about having to swim. Yes, thrilled. I could throw a party because now, my new tee-shirt was ruined and drenched in water. Not to mention my hair...

I watched as Tucker slipped the board game into his backpack before it was drenched even more. I didn't help as much, but the water seemed to stay out of the bag.

Tucker was the first to reach the island and pull the drying game out of his backpack, the flat surface seeming a little crumbled. Dash seemed a little confused as he reached the block of land second. I winced as he helped Valerie up of the elevated ground.

I hadn't been fond for her ever since she sold those concert tickets to Danny Fenton and is friends. 'Dumpty Humpty' had never sounded so droll.

Actually, for a fact, I hadn't spoken to Valerie as a friend since that night. She always seemed preoccupied and for some reason stayed close to those losers. Every time Danny Phantom was mentioned, she became some sort of piss off. I don't see what she sees in him like that. She acts like he's a criminal. She acts like he ruined her life...

Valerie dusted off her yellow, out of style, skirt. It hadn't helped. The stupid skirt looked as stupid as it had before it was messed up. One of her ear rings were missing, the other, shinny and triangular, hung lower than normal. She didn't notice, she watched helplessly at the green sky.

I realized where we were again, remembering Danny Phantom. He should be here.

I mean, where else would a ghost live? In a home? Don't think so.

But Danny had said he'd been a real person.

Next, Sam raised herself up top the land, without any help from Dash. Danny was far behind, seeming slower and helpless, while nobody else seemed to notice.

Feeling sorry for the guy, I waited, watching his body struggle to keep his head above the water's surface.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him when I was sure nobody was paying attention.

He shook his head briskly. "No. Just a," He moaned, "side ache."

Somehow I doubted that highly.

"So," I turned towards him, rapping his arm around my shoulder to keep him above the water. "You know Danny Phantom."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He opened his mouth to object.

"You can't say 'no'." I replied, a smile of victory on my face. "We already played that game."

"I know." Danny replied, his head down. Suddenly, his eyes flickered green, a blinding light reminding me of my love. "Huh?" He yelped, shaking his head.

Silently, he spoke to himself, "What just happened?"

I pretended to not be interested.

"Paulina," He called towards me, "Ask me a question. Um...ask me what color my hair is." He blinked, "Normally."

So I did. Rolling my eyes I humored him, "What color is your hair normally." Whatever he meant by that...

"Black." He replied and then he shivered. "Oh no!"

His eyes flickered again and they grew brighter.

We reached the island, with my help. I never thought I could feel like more of the man. Rolled my eyes as Sam, seeing Danny lean on my side, rush horridly over to him.

"Tucker." He said, looking at her. "Get Tucker and meet me over here." His newfound green eyes met mine. "Alone, sorry."

"Pshh." I sighed. "Fine. Don't thank me."

He stared at me as I walked away. "Thanks."

**Sam's POV:**

I pulled Tucker off the burnt ground by his bright shirt and led him over to Danny in a heartbeat.

"What is it?" I asked sincerely, not trying to sound rude.

"It hasn't worn off." He spat, panic flashing in his eyes...

His green eyes?

"Danny?" I yelped. "Your eyes are green..."

He winced, as if it was newfound information to him. But it seemed to pass him by more smoothly than I'd have suspected.

"That's...not it." He responded almost too quickly.

"What is it?" Tucker asked again, moving closer to his friend.

"It hasn't worn off." He replied again. "I still am stuck into telling the truth!"

This time, my eyes flashed. This almost seemed perfect. I'd said something I hadn't wanted to about my feelings for Danny...maybe I could.

But I shook the thought out of my head, blackmail wasn't on today's schedule and I could tell my friend was serious. He ran his hand thickly through his hair.

"Your kidding!" Tucker chocked, leaning his head closer to Danny.

"Yes!" He said, a smile on his face at the irony. I liked his sense of humor, even in the bad times. "Just, don't let the other's know." He replied, pulling himself weakly up off the ground.

"Why not?" Tucker stupidly questioned.

I rolled my eyes as Danny was forced to answer again. He would have anyways, but I winced at the fact that it was under his will, "Paulina's already asked enough questions." He said with a bit of rage.

I backed away, Danny hadn't seemed that angry normally.

"Okay." Tucker raised his hands, defending himself. "I won't. I swear." With his left hand, he crossed his heart over his yellow shirt.

Danny hobbled after us towards the circle of teenagers around a fire, still burning in after the explosion. It, at least, kept us warm.

"It's your turn, Fen-toad." Dash cracked, finding it necessary to make jokes at a time like this. How typical.

Danny, ignored it, feeling weaker as the seconds passed on. "Really?" He sat down, picking up the dice. "OUCH!"

We all turned to look at Danny as he stared ,blinking out tears, at his black and burnt hand.

"What?" Dash asked, a little interested.

"Pick up the dice," Danny replied, wincing at again the forced response, "That's really hot."

Dash's eye twitched, "Me? I'm hot?"

Danny winced also, "Hell no! The dice, Moron." His hand flung to his mouth, realizing he had only thought what he had just said out loud.

"You looking for a fight, Fenton?" Dash asked, rolling up his sleeves with his left hand.

"No." I answered for him, loudly over his meek reply. Dash hadn't heard him.

"Good." He replied as he reached, confidently to pick up the dice. "Your kidding me right?" He raised the dice throughly to Danny's forearm. "Hot enough?"

"Ow!" Danny cried, biting his lip. He raised his hand, unnoticeably and send Dash flying towards the other end of the island.

"What?" He asked, picking up the dice as he rubbed his head, 'These things are damn cold, if anything!"

I reached them out of Dash's muscular hand. They were freezing. I eyed Danny suspiciously. I had to ask him, "What's going on?"

"No idea." He answered back, innocently. And I knew I couldn't ask again, he was telling the truth, I remembered.

"I'll go!" Valerie said, pulling the cold dice easily out of my fingers. "These are cold." She muttered before she tossed the dice across the island, back towards Dash. She leaned at the board game, staring into the globe.

"_Danny."_

She read the name out loud. "It won't let me go."

"Danny," I sighed, "You got to roll."

I could tell he was nervous, but he quickly picked up the dice. We all winced as we heard the burning noise filter on Danny's palm.

"He wasn't lying." Paulina muttered as she watched him fling the two dice out of his fists and on the floor. "Snakes eyes. Roll again." She said, feeling sorry for him.

I watched as he wobbled towards the dice, hesitantly. His palm black and burnt.

"Here." Dash said, tossing him his football jacket, revealing his black tee-shirt underneath. "Wrap your hand in this, then you can roll. It won't hurt...as much."

I smiled, only wishing I'd had offered him something first.

Danny nodded a thanks as he moved towards the dice. Dash stepped forwards, wrapping the red, white, and light blue jacket around Danny's palm.

But the jacket was almost too quickly burned through as he tossed the dice highly in the air and watched it land on the ground ahead on him.

"Five, all together." Paulina answered. Who ever made her in charge of reading these things?

The globe on the board game glowed brighter, making Paulina to take it as her cue to read the message:

"_I know your tired,_

_Your eyes a glaze,_

_But you've yet to finish this unknown maze._

_One of you is different,_

_Feared, you can tell._

_Enjoy what shelter you've got,_

_But don't enjoy it too well..."_

Danny gulped, obviously, as he stared obviously at the house of logs ahead of him.

"How nice of the game," Paulina said sarcastically, "It gave us shelter."

I held her back, for once I cared, "You don't wanna go in there. This 'game' gave us a hint." I said. "It isn't safe."

She backed away agreeing. "But I'd say outside here isn't safe either." She gulped. And she backed away from behind here, a bright green light glowing.

Danny was hovering from the ground, the jacket still wrapped tightly around his palm.

"What's going on?" Valerie questioned as Danny was lowered.

"I don't know." He replied, "But I think it's got to do with the fact that I'm still telling the truth."

* * *

**Candeh**- Okay. Read and review. I'm thinking of making more stories really soon, And you know if you want me to continue, then you need to review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Candeh- **Okay. I've decided to update another chapter for "With One Roll Of The Dice" It's getting towards the end now and I'm assuming there will be only 2-3 more chapters left. Sorry that this is coming to a close, but I assure you, or hope, you won't be disappointed. This chapter is mainly about the trial. What the...what trial? Well, you'll have to read to find out!

But first... (**Hint: **The longer your reviews, the longer I can think up something longer to wright back to you.)

**Mental Mess: **Whoa. Pretty damn creepy. Want to know what else is creepy? I got an A- on my math test. (A solid A-) xP But honestly, that is pretty creepy. But you never know how educational television can be. Whoa, you get emails when I update? Hm...well lets hope your as excited when you get the next one.

**Squeekie The Wonder mouse: **Thanks. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Master of Procrastination: **Haha. A movie, eh? I admit that would be interesting. Would you watch a movie based on this fiction? LOL. Thanks for all your reviews though. I really appreciate them. Hell, I love you (In a good way)

**Sprit:** Okay. XP

**Setsuntamew: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kingofdragons: **Thanks for reviewing.

**Riverfox237:** Thanks. Oh -sigh of relief- Thanks God you weren't mad. Got a little scared about that. Hey, did you see the new episode? I loved it, no matter what everybody says. NO MATTER!

**My Beats Against You: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**ANIME FAN ANGUS: **Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next 2 or 1 that follow it. Arg, I've decided it has to be _three_...I think...

**Faunamon:** -ish hugged- Yay. A hug! XP Danny liked the hug too, didn't you Danny? Thanks for the review.

**Venusgal01: **Yeah, I totally agree. Well, you'll have to read the rest to find out.

**Ilikedan: **LOL. Okay. I'll continue.

**Worker72: **Thanks. I'm hoping you enjoy this next chapter.

**Eyesofacidrain: **Really? This has NOTHING to do with Juman ji. XP No, of course. I owe all it to the author.

**Cakerut12:** HAHA. It took me a long time to read your review. It's so super long and wicked awesome. What an awesome reviewer, you are. LOL. Thanks. And Danny said he was telling the truth because he had too, he was telling the ruth about it. XP isn't that the truth? Did ya get all that? Yes, Kwan is present. I know. I cried so hard. It was so good. LOL...yes, a very good idea! -huggle-

**Unlikely-To Bear-it:** Hello, my numbero uno fan...Erm–how do you say fan in Spanish? Danny says boxers. LOL...and he recalls asking Technus the same thing during Identity Crisis. Funny how that happens, eh? Yeah, I love sugar high peoples, lets be thank ful you all aren't plain high. XD LOVE YOU TOO!

**Pettito Princi: **I wouldn't drop this. LOL. Thanks for reviewing. XP

And now, without further to do...

The chapter with only one of two to come of the biggest cliff hangers -tries to put on her manly voice- EVER!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Still telling the truth?" Dash laughed, his eyes budging a little. A smile widened across his face as he stepped forwards. "So I can ask you anything I want?"

Tucker stepped forwards, his red cap ripped and almost split halfway down the middle. He answered for Danny with, "Duh, sherlock Dweeb."

Sam stepped forwards, nudging her friend in the ribs hard and fast. He backed away, clutching his sides. "No, of course not." But it wasn't as convincing as she'd thought as a swarm of desperate teenagers met Danny's baby blue eyes.

He gulped, sending a large clump down his throat and his hand quickly flew upwards to his face. "Hehe. Um...let's try to find a way out of here, okay?"

Paulina leapt forwards, a frog's tounge, rapping it's way tightly around a desperate fly, "Wait! You said you knew who Inviso-bil is!" She said, tossing her brunette hair thickly over her left shoulder.

There were a few corrections of: "Danny Phantom." But they were quickly ignored as they were said. Paulina waved them away with her fingers.

Bright blue sparks circled Danny's head, "Yes." He spat as the longer he waited, the pain in his stomach and head ached.

Paulina tossed a grin. "Why don't we play a little game, Danny?" She said, tossing her arm seductively around the boy's shaking shoulder.

Sam jumped in front of them quickly, "Hey!" She moaned, her mind twisting fast at a way out of the situation. "We don't want to trample him!"

Paulina lowered her eyelids, what was left of her purple eye shadow showed.

"Besides," Continued Sm, with a shrug of her shoulders, "It's your turn." And she tossed the dice throughly into the girl's hands and if it were burning into her own skin.

Paulina huffed as she opened her mouth to object the same time the dice was tossed from her palms. "Eight." She declared, reading each dice that showed four dots. "I rolled an eight."

Tucker rushed forwards, the game board resting flat in his palms. "Read it." He demanded quickly as he tried to peer for himself at the glowing green globe in front of him.

Sam tucked her head over the globe, the green light reflecting on all the teenager's faces. "Can you stand still, with out a move?" She asked Tucker as she shifted over to his wiggling.

And Tucker obliged, shifting his weight staidly to one side.

"_The prison guard wake,_

_The dawn that rises,_

_You all seem independent,_

_In shapes and sizes._

_How well do you know,_

_That one of you's not real._

_Can connecting you together bring back their fear?"_

"That was freaking corny!" Paulina cried as she stepped toward Danny, running in on the kill. But she was abruptly stopped as she felt a yanking back on her arm, _"Ouch! _Damn you, let go!"

"I'm not holding on to you, you shallow little-OH MY GOSH!" Sam backed away, sending Paulina falling with her.

The familiar green glowing handcuffs were bound tightly, holding the two girls together.

"_Can connecting you together bring _back _their fear!" _Sam yelled, rolling her eyes. "I didn't know it would be so literal."

"_Well, _neither did I!" Valerie's annoyed voice boomed closely into Sam's ears. She winced, as she realized that neither wrists were free.

"_Why am I in the middle?" _Sam asked quickly, noticing that the three girl's handcuffs linked them al in a straight line, herself in the middle.

Dash toppled over laughing as he clutched his side. "Oh hell, this is priceless."

"Well," Valerie laughed, careful not to bring the rest of the others down with any quick motion of her hands, "Your not so lucky either."

Dash blinked as he felt a slight shock towards his wrist. "No!" He cried, seeing the other boy bound tightly close to him.

Tucker blinked, he was cuffed around Kwan's arm nevertheless, but _this, _he decided at the moment to pull out his PDA and snap a picture, was priceless.

A digital photo escaped the camera of Dash's green glowing handcuffs bound around Danny Fenton's.

Danny lowered his eyes. "Well, I guess that's the hours thing." He said, rasing his free arm.

"Not fair!" Sam cried. "I'm attached to two!"

But it was ignored as Paulina hyperventilated to Sam's left.

"_Well,"_ huffed Kwan as he looked at Tucker, "Now what?"

"I guess we need food." Valerie sighed as she heard her stomach growl.

Tucker shot up at the chance to organize plans. He pulled out his PDA and clicked buttons rapidly. "Look." He said as he moved the screen around. "Sam and the other girls can go look for items for a safe shelter." His eyes moved toward the one advised by the game to stay away from. "That one doesn't look safe enough."

"And what about—" Valerie huffed, but she was cut off by another rumbling of her stomach.

"Got it." Tucker winked, "That's what Danny and Dash are going to do."

"Tucker and I will keep watch." Kwan said, smiling at theplan on the PDA.

"So...GO!" Tucker said, and just like that, the desperate race were off...

**With Kwan and Tucker; Tucker's POV:**

I shifted uncomfortably. The rock in which Kwan and I shared was the biggest rock on the island, and yet it remained small. I laughed, staring up at the light sprinkle of rain falling down on us. We were sitting, stranded on an island. I'd always thought that it would at least be sunny.

"So." Kwan's voice abruptly broke my thoughts with a loud boom.

"Yes?" I ask, my mind's thoughts shattered.

"Danny is stuck...telling the truth?" He twiddles with his free thumb.

"Yes."

"So, do you know everything about Danny?"

Hell, sometimes I wish Sam was here to keep me from saying the wrong thing...not just at the wrong time...at any time.

"Yes." I admit, but that doesn't mean I'm telling him anything.

"So, you know he knows who Danny Phantom is?" He asked, raising his eyes to mine.

I'm not saying anything. And it kind of was pissing me off that he thought I would. I'm Tucker Foley, for crying out loud, TUCKER—

"Yes." I reply.

A grim smile approaches his lips as he does so.

_Whoops._

"New subject." I said, waving a dark hand in front of his light face.

Kwan backs away, he hadn't exactly expected that from me.

But he nods, his black hair flowing over his eyes. "So. What do you want to change it about?"

I look up at his jacket. "So you play football?" It's male, I realized that the second I said it, but it had got him going.

"Yeah." He nodded ever so quickly, with a bobbing of his head. "Want to hear bout the last game?

No.

No.

NO.

What did I just get myself into?

"Okay." I nodded.

And he goes off.

**With Sam, Paulina, and Valerie; Sam's POV:**

It had already dawned on me eight times that I was tied to a bitch and 'could be my best friend's murder.'

Paulina huffed as she bent down fast, without respect for me, tied to her arm. "Ouch!" I yelp, but she ignores it as she tossed hair again over her shoulder. It's the 100th time she's done that. It's bugging me so bad.

Valerie stepped out in front of me. "Why is it that Sam and I carry it the whole time while you," This is directed at Paulina as she continued, "pick it up."

"Oh." Paulina huffed as she heaved our fifth wood block into my hands, "It's harder than it looks."

I backed Valerie up, for once. "What?" I asked her strictly, "You gonna break a nail?"

Paulina rolled her eyes, she'd been bummed out ever since she'd lost the chance to ask Danny about Erm–Danny. I held my breath.

"What do you think he's doing right now anyways?"

Who? "Who?" I say what I'm thinking.

"Danny." And she notices my look, "Danny Phantom."

Probably trying to find us food.

While he's tied to Dash.

Getting asked everything that comes to Dash's mind.

The usual.

"So, you and Danny." Paulina continues.

Danny Phantom?

"Wait, I'm confused. Danny Fenton or Danny—"

Paulina sticks a sigh, "Danny Phantom."

"What 'bout me and Danny _Phantom?" _I asked, my eyes shivering. I was afraid she'd come to me with Danny gone and out of the picture.

I seem to be showing my nerves for she raised her eyebrows and looked at me with a grin. I shiver before shrugging. "What about me and Danny?" I ask again.

"I've seen you with him before." She replies. And I saw there in her face that she was jealous.

I like that look on her.

What? Why not rub it in? "Oh yea." I nod. "Yeah. What about it?"

Valerie only looked up fro her position as she pretends to bend down smoothly and pick up a stick. It's too slender for a shelter. I knew what she was trying to do. But she hid it pretty well, for Paulina hadn't seemed to notice she was trying to listen in on our conversation.

I had never noticed that Paulina had a touchy romantic side. She swooned as she pressed her face directly into mine. "What's he like?"

Exactly, and completely like Danny Fenton.

"Really, really heroic." I replied, coughing as I notice my own voice with a touch of romance.

Paulina noticed it too. "Are you and him..."

I shake my head. "I don't know."

And she smiled, as if she's won a contest.

**With Danny and Dash; Danny's POV:**

"Stuck telling the truth?" Dash asked me erupting the silence.

My stomach turns as I try to avoid his question, just out of pure anger. I felt like I was going to throw-up again, the pain in my stomach churned harder.

And I did.

I bent over quickly, pulling Dash with me.

He laughed a little as he watched me clutch my stomach, "It isn't that hard, Fenton."

I feel like a dog as I throw gravel over my left over food. "'Kay." I admit. "Yes, still telling the truth, Dash." He rolled his eyes.

"So." He said, narrowing his eyes downward to my height, "I can ask you anything?"

I answered before my stomach ached even more.

"Do you want to tell me anything about Danny Phantom?" He asked me.

"No." I shook my head, it was an obvious answer and he knew it.

"Do you think Danny Phantom Is bad?" He asked me, feeling like it was an easy one I could answer.

And I was actually glad he'd felt sorry for me. Who knows what I would have said.

"No. I actually think he's not." I winced, "What about you?"

Dash moved a little in his place, feeling like it was an awkward question.

We are moving slowly now. With my free hand, I reach and pull off a mango from a tree and toss it in a plastic bag. I have no idea where the bag came from, but Dash had it lying around. Dash always had stuff in his jacket. I guess this was less weird than the underwear that he had there.

Dash rubbed his neck before he answered, "I don't know. I voted twice in that poll."

He was talking about the poll on the news when Pariah Dark was in Amity Park. I shivered remembering that moment.

Silence.

It was silent for a long time.

Could have been an hour.

But I didn't have a watch. I didn't even want one.

Dash stuck his free hand in his pocket, "So how much fruit do we have?"

There wasn't really anything on the island in the first place. I sighed before, "Four."

"So," He asked, remembering my weakness. "Have you ever met Danny Phantom?"

"Yes," I admit, only a little bit of a stomach ache this time. But I remembered my identity crisis when I'd split myself in to. Not to mention that I sometimes talk to myself.

"Really?" His face lightened with interest, "What do you talk about?"

"Nothing really." And it to this day is the truth. "Why do you want to know?"

Dash rubbed his arm lightly. "YOU SWEAR YOU WON'T TELL ANYBODY?"

I shook my head, but he had been looking the other way. Thank you Lord, he hadn't noticed.

"I kind of admire Danny." He admitted, looking down.

And I blush out of modesty. "Really?"

Dash nodded, "AND IF YOU—"

"Okay. I got it." I said, lowering my voice. "But why Danny?"

"I hope you know, Fenton, that it's not _you _Danny."

I laughed, "I got it."

There was a sudden scream.

Dash spun around, sending me to the ground.

"What's happening?" Dash asked me.

I knew. I couldn't say it.

The pain wrenched in my stomach tighter.

"Ouch. Dash." I moaned. "I don't feel to well."

I passed out.

That was all I could remember.

**Dash's POV:**

Danny fainted, like I knew he would. During about a fourth of a mile I gave up dragging him.

I had gained more speed when I was carrying him.

Hell, there was no muscle on this kid.

When I'd finally reached the camp site, the others were standing around.

"What's going on?" I asked, anxiously.

I'd noticed their faces huddled around the game board, their skin had turned green from the glowing light the globe let off.

Sam's head spun around, being followed by the others, "Danny!" They'd obviously noticed he'd passed out.

There was a sudden gust of smoke in the air.

A skeleton-like ghost was floating above us.

He quickly snapped his fingers and we had all left the island.

Everybody but Danny woke up in a green court room, our handcuffs were gone.

I quickly spurred in his spot, his blinking eyes stared at the judge in front of us.

He waved his fingers, sending the teenagers into spots behind them.

"Court is adjured." The judge cried slamming his fist down on the podium.

The skeleton-like ghost stepped out from the shadows, his hands packed tightly behind his back.

"I, Walker, say we don't need a trial"The ghost shouted.

And thejudge nodded, looking at Danny.

With a blink, Walker replaced the spot where the judge sat.

He slammed his fist down hard as he declared, "We the jury of the court in The Ghost Zone, sentence Danny Fenton/Phantom, to death in the electrical chair."

* * *

**Candeh- **DUN DUN DUN. Read and _REVIEW _and I'll update the next chapter. But for this chapter. I've decided to give you a preview for the next one: (it's really, really short) 

_Chapter 9:_

_Danny, still laying passed out on the cold floor, woke up suddendly with a snap of Walker's fingers. _

_He moaned, rubbing his head throughly, as If he'd been hit really hard._

_Walker grinned. _

"_Now," He said, his hands still behind his back, "Tell us all who Danny Phantom is..."_

Now you must review this chapter to find out.

There might be three or two chapters left. It depends if you want me to make it longer or shorter. I'm thinking I'll squish it all into one and make two chapter's left so say goodbye...AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Candeh- **A little soon to be updating, don'cha think? I Well, I missed some reviews from my top reviewers. -double cough and smooth eye glance- But I'll go on to the next chapter. Thus, being the second to last chapter, I'll probably make this a longer chapter.

But I need to reply to all my reviews now, well, most of them. But I'll try to make it shorter.

**_IMPORTANT_: **Oh, and before I continue with the replying to you all, you all can IM me at** xcandeh of late**

I can answer any of your questions longer than a couple sentences and I'd love to talk with you all.

**Riverfox: **Hey, you've know like totally advanced to one of my top reviewers. I'm really glad your reviewing so much and that your reviews are so long. It's so cool to read them. Oh, and no no, it's a okay. I don't care, calling people hun or little one is sort of a habit. But no, I don't mean "TUE" I meant "Identity Crisis". It was pretty cool, ignoring the fact that human Danny seemed like a stoner. LOL. But it was funny. Especially with those certain pictures saved on his computer.

**Master of Procrastination:** I can never spell your name write. ARG-ness. But anyways, you are very special...-cough- special-ed -cough- LOL, no I'm just kidding. You know, haha? LOL, I hope you enjoy the end of "With One Roll Of The Dice".

**WiltedR0ses: **Shut up, I hate you...

**Xheartkrulesx: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Purpledog1: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and will do! XP

**Yumi Hallo: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You'll have to read the rest to find out, though. LOL. Yes, he's still truthful about what he says. LOL.

**My Mind Beats Against You:** LOL. Okay. I will.

**Auddie: **Will do. XP

**Calico Joy: **Thanks for reviewing. I have been reading one of your stories, it rocks.

**Faunamon: **I love hugs. LOL.

**Mental Mess: **Haha. Cool/Awesome. Pretty cool use of word-age. Yes, Dash _admires _him. I'm using that for Danny's total revenge.

**SetsuntaMew: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOL. Thanks too.

**Anime Fan Anugs**: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Petito Petti: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks too. Yes, lots of 'em. XP I love hearing from you.

**Worker72: **No, I don't plan on erasing anybody's memories.

**Cakerut12: **Hell, you review good and long. I love it. Unfortunaly, I can't type long reviews like that. I'm sorry if this is really short, because the fact is that you deserve a really long response. Sorreh again. But you rock. XP Yeah, sorry, nobody likes it when a story goes on forever and ever and ever, eh? Thanks. Thanks erm--- again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**dead2self: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOL. I've been getting a lot of people saying it was a good cliffy. XP YAY.

**Ilikedan: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOL, I hope you like what is to come also, I love hearing from all you guys.

**Dreamer for Lyfe: **LOL. A crazy person, eh? I'm glad you liked the chapter and made your review so long. I love longer reviews! xP I hope you think It was worth the wait. LOL. Thanks. I don't read a lot of fanfictions myself, so I wouldn't know, but thanks.

**Twilight Princess: **LOL. I hope you think they cliffy was worth the wait. Thanks. Yep, a trail. Thanks again. But, you said this, 'oh, and my email means nothing bad, I just thought it was funny, see I like one piece, and zolo's my favorite character, and on the manga he looked so drunk. So...yah.' I'm not quite sure what this means. 0.o;; LOL.

**Inumarule12: **Hey. Yeah, I used to watch that show on Nick a couple years back. They don't even show re-runs anymore. I'd like to see it again and see why the hell it used to scare me so much. I remember not wanting to watch one about a haunted house. But I don't recall seeing one about anybody getting stuck in a board game. Pretty cool.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"DEATH?" Sam yanked her dark black hair fully out of her two eyes. She stepped closer to the grinning ghost, Walker, pleading. "What the _hell _do you mean by death?"

Walker kept his grin, ignoring the goth's plea. He rose himself higher from the air and pressed his face into her's with a grimace. It slowly morphed into a smile again, his white sad face, bright and happy. He pulled a thick white gloved hand up to his neck and in a quick motion he slid his fingers thickly across his neck. A slitting noise emerging from his throat as he was still breathing. "You want to know _why?" _

And the teenagers nodded, fleeing towards the unconscious teenager on the floor.

"Because," Walker continued, his face still pressed up towards Samantha Manson's, who huddled back quickly, shivering in her tank top and skirt. Her purple spandex and boots were doing no good, no help due to the hole cut in her knees. "It's the rules."

And he tilted his white face backwards making his eyes twinkle.

There was a sudden squeak from the back of the room. The dark brunette girl, laying flat on her back stood straight up, pushing her pink hair clip out from dangling in her eyes. Paulina pulled herself off her back and with a shaky sense of courage, she marched her way towards Walker, who snapped, making the court room and it's accessories disappear.

It had remained the teenagers and Walker floating in the green mists of the ghost zone.

Paulina bit her lip as she yanked a falling sleeve ack upward on her shoulder, "Danny Phantom will be here!" She said, her mad face twitching and scared.

Walker laughed again and yanked, from his back, a picture of the familiar ghost. "Danny Phantom." He read, "In here for possession of real world items possession, loitering, _ect 'era._ Escaped here the first time for...going against the rules."

Paulina snatched the picture from Walker's hands. She held tightly Danny Phantom's prison ID. Her lower lip stiffened, "He still got out of here."

"How?" Walker continued. And he turned his head around towards Danny.

There was a poof and around his ankles appeared glowing green handcuffs that phased to black. His hands were next, become bound together with handcuffs for the third time.

Walker snapped his hands again, sending a white jail cap falling downwards on his raven hair. His white and red tee-shirt changed into black and white stripes, along with his pants. Walker tatted, "Looking like a true prisoner." And he seemed pleased with himself.

He snapped his fingers together again and with a start, two blue eyes blinked open.

He moaned, rubbing his head throughly, as If he'd been hit really hard.

"What?" Danny Fenton stirred upwards, staring at his new clothes and the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles.

Walker grinned.

His white glowing skin glowing briskly in the green light of the ghost zone, the soles of his eyes widening.

"What's with these–" Danny started, but he was cut off again as the metal cuffs let off green glowing sparks. He winced and looked up, hurt, at theghost floating above him.

"Now," He said, his hands still behind his back, and he brought them closely up to his face, his hands both curled into a one big fist. "Tell us all who Danny Phantom is..."

Sam didn't move.

Danny wrapped both his hands around his stomach, his arms clutching his lower torso as he held, as hard as he could, the question back from exploding out of his lips.

Sam winced, she said any random things she could think of. "Tucker is!" She shouted, ignoring the looks from Tucker and the laughing from Walker across from her.

Nobody moved though, they had apparently not heard it, and Danny was still clenching his stomach wearily.

"Uhhh...um..."

"Okay!" Danny gave in, his raven hair flowing wearily over his eyes. "Okay I give."

And she saw a pinch of his stomach reddening from the curling of his belly.

"Ow." He moaned again before continuing. "Ow. Okay, okay. I'm Danny Phantom."

The other's turned their backs, backing away from Danny, who lay blankly on the floor. His blue eyes darting around wildy. He breathed quick breaths, loudly.

"Danny!" Sam yelled before Walker snapped his fingers and Danny passed out again.

**Sam's POV:**

Paulina fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. She'd fallen the same time with me and hadn't said a word.

Tucker leaned against the mid air, his back resting on something that wasn't even there. I winced, watching him fall down towards his friend, shaking Danny wearily to wake him up, knowing it wouldn't help.

Valerie backed away, "No!" She yelped, her hands reaching angrily in her back pack as she withdrew an electoplasmic-gun. But Walker snapped and the gun diapered from her hands. "Prove it, ghost." She pointed directly at his face. But her pointing hand tiredly flew downward. She burst into tears beyond Paulina and her face remained buried in her hands.

Kwan sank down the opposite wall from Tucker.

Only Dash remained still.

Kwan looked up, his dark eyes locked on Walker, who felt no pain. His eyes darted towards Kwan, who looked pleading at him with tired eyes.

"How can you prove it?" He asked, becoming somebody different, not usually the first person to speak in a crowd.

For the last time, with a stiff laugh, Walker snapped his fingers and a glowing green circular video-like screen slid down in from of us.

"What do you need to see?" He asked

"Proof. Pretty simple." Kwan said, examining the screen in front of him. The others slowly raised their heads.

"Okay." Walker nodded, briskly and he nodded at the screen, which switched blank and then with a flash of green light, showed our school. "August 4, 2005." Walker continued, pointing towards the screen.

_Kwan jumped scared out of his bench on the green lunch tables as an excited Dash Baxter leapt out form behind him. _

"_Jumpy?" P_a_ulina_ _suggested as she clashed her lunch tray loudly on he table, ignoring the looks of annoyance from the others around the cafeteria. _

_It had been_ _that day..._

_The blue sky turned green from outside the window and there was a faint suggestion of it. "Look at the sky, Martha!" A senior in pink pointed towards the window._

"_It's nothing..." The girl named Martha responded, shooing the brightly dressed girl out of her sight. But she had turned around when her friend had jumped high out of her seat. _

"_It's Danny Phantom!" She had yelped, pointing towards the ceiling of the cafeteria. And_ t_he_ _infamous ghost turned at the mention of his name._

_A couple people had left the room, fearing their lives._

_Kwan looked at the sky, the ghost floating inches above his head. His eyes widened as he heard a scream from behind him, "DANNY PHANTOM, WATCH OUT!"_

_It was Paulina, pointing with a freshly manicured nail above Danny's head. And he was too late, as a thick green bolt of green light flew through the ceiling and knocked Danny Phantom behind the deserted cabinets in which the lunch ladies served their 'lunch'._

_It_ _knocked Danny Phantom out and the two familiar blue rings appeared directly around his waist, turning him back into Danny Phantom.' _

The screen went blank.

Kwan blinked, "What the _hell?"_

"It's not what you think!" I yelped, jumping up from my spot. "Seriously. I mean, how you Danny get ghost _powers?" _

The screen flickered again as Walker's voice flickered like the green light through the room. "Want to see how?" And he smiled as he watched Paulina's nodding head she briskly looked up from the ground.

The screen showed a quick flicker of Danny entering the Ghost Zone. He swallowed hard as he zipped up the suit. I winced, watching myself trot up to him, yanking off Jack's face from the chest of the jumpsuit. Danny exited the portal passed out and bruised. His hair white as ice.

Paulina moaned again.

Dash looked up, his blond hair looking a bit darker in the light. "So..." And he didn't have to finish his question for Walker nodded as nodded to the screen as it flickered green again, showing another flashback:

_Dash rummaged through his locker with a grim expression on hiss face. "Damn Fenton!" He moaned as he shut the metal locker hard in his friend's face. Kwan backed away, fearing the mad side of Dash._

"_I'll freaking mess him up!" He continued, his hands grinding in his fists as his blue eyes darted around hopefully in search of Danny located somewhere in the school._

_Kwan nodded in agreement, backing away as he caught briskly a book that fell from Dash's backpack. "I agree." He replied, wanting his friend to ignore him anyways._

"_The hell you do!" He shouted, his face set on the hallways in front of him. _

_Kwan nodded again, his black hair flowing over his eyes as he dove in to grab another falling book from Dash's nap sack._

"_There!" Dash pointed to the raven haired boy in front of him, "There's that son of a-"_

_And before he could continue, he sped of towards the raven haired boy who disappeared before his eyes without him even noticing it._

_An invisible and giddy Danny laughed as he grabbed hold of Dash's back and phased into his body._

_Dash's helpless body crashed into the metal lockers, sending his thick head flying backward with a wince of pain. _

_At the last row of lockers, the football player passed out as Danny phased out of him and reappeared in front of Dash. _

_A smile spread across his face as he became proud of himself. _

_But it quickly faded as he stared at the new bump forming fresh on the football stars head. Danny blinked before disappearing behind the corner of the lockers from Casper Highschool. _

The screen went blank again.

Dash blinked before running full paced at a passed out Danny on the floor. "Why I outta..."

"Hey!" Tucker yelled, launching from off the wall and towards Danny, who had been lifted up by the shirt collar by Dash, who waved a fist directly above the teenager's head.

But Walker snapped as he went nodding towards two guards on either side of him. They briskly picked up Danny off of the floor.

"Get your hands off of him!" I yelled, pushing myself from the ground, but a large ghost held me back as they carried Danny out to a door that appeared from nowhere. There was a glass window in which Danny appeared behind.

His arms and legs were strapped to the electric chair.

It was Paulina's turn to get up. She lifted her dripping face from her hands and looked up at me. "Danny _Fenton_?" She cried, using his last name for emphases.

Walker nodded towards the screen. But, jumping up and grabbing my shirt collar, Paulina ignored the showing of the many times she'd ignored Danny.

"How...is that...possible?" Paulina said, launching her face into mine. "How the _hell _is that possible, Sam."

I shrugged, blinking out my own tears as I felt Tucker creep up from behind me.

Dash pounded hard on the glass, hoping with every ounce of his body that he could break it.

My eyes shifted to Kwan, who looked the least surprised. He blinked, staring up at the screen.

Valerie was still searching through her backpack as she snatched another gun. Her voice echoed from behind me. "LIAR!" She repeated, only for her weapon to disappear and send her back searching for another one.

Paulina's desperate face lay in mine and for once I felt like I had the power over her. "Tell me _everything!" _She pleaded with both Tucker and I. "I deserve to know."

"_Excuse me?" _I asked her, pushing her hands off my collar. "You of everybody deserve payback." And I pointed to the screen.

_Danny looked at me, fearing something to happen in a blink of an eye. He tasseled his raven hair into his eyes and stared at mine with pleasingness. He stared at the hallways as Tucker smiled, pressing his face lightly into his, "3...2..."_

"_Hello boys!" The familiar voice echoed through the halls. Paulina waved selfishly to the love stuck boys hanging over their locker drawers. _

_She ignored the sexual comments and covered them up with a hard, quick snap of her wallet from her white velvet purse. (It had cost a lot of money, or so she'd stated later in fourth period that day) _

_A picture of Danny Phantom lay carefully in her wallet pocket. She waved it at the hungry teenagers as she made her way to her locker. _

_Heaving a tired sigh, she tore a pocket of tape from her backpack and pasted the new photo with the many others surrounding the locker walls. "So many boys, but only one you."_

_Danny stiffened, he'd heard that line many times before. "Ironically, it's more like two..." Tucker teased as she punched Danny lightly in the back._

"_Ow." _

_Tucker lifted his hands in apologia. "Hey, man. It's just been like forever since you tried with Paulina again."_

_Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea, yea. But last time she was a dragon and now maybe she'll be..."_

"_Herself?" I interrupted from nowhere. And Tucker laughed. "Go on!" I continued, waning to prove what Paulina could be like. _

_Danny_ _sighed, "No way!"_

_I pushed him towards Paulina, who was leaning dreamingly on her locker door. _

_A stumbling Danny caught his balance on the door, accidently slamming it shut in her face. "Oh," he winced, "Sorry." _

_Paulina rolled her eyes. _

"_What do you want?" She asked, as if he bugged her everyday._

"_Um..the upcoming school—"_

"_Dance?"_

_And he nodded. _

"_Not likely, Fenton." There was a noise from behind her. And Dash Baxter's shadow covered Danny's face._

_He grabbed Paulina around the waist and huddled in the air like a prize trophy. "She already..." _

"_Agreed to go with Dash." She continued for him, "Not that it matters."_

_Dash put her down and looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_And Paulina laughed, "It's not like Danny Phantom goes to the school."_

_The sky became dark and Danny nervously smiled wide to cover it up before disappearing behind the corner. Paulina and Dash stayed put, staring at the window in which The Box Ghost floated behind. _

_Da_n_ny pressed his back tightly to the wall of his locker. His hand slid through the metal door of his locker, pulling out the Fenton Thermos. _

_He sighed, "I'm going Ghost!" _

_Two blue rings appeared at his waist and head. He was Danny Phantom in a second. _

_Danny Phantom appeared between the couple of Dash and Paulina. "Hey." Danny waved before he floated out the window._

_Paulina blinked and then smiled, chasing Danny Phantom nervously behind the locker corners. _

The screen blanked out for the third time.

Paulina dropped her hands and her mouth shut.

I closed my eyes, only hearing her collapse to the ground again and her tiny sobs.

Valerie was the only one standing. "THAT PROVES NOTHING!" She yelped, touching her wrist as the last gun pointed at Walker, making him laugh again. "Nothing."

And with a last snap of his fingers, Walker directed Valerie's attention to the blank screen, which flickered green and then played:

_Valerie Gray chased hurriedly after Danny Phantom in the blue sky. She fired a ray gun at his head, only to send the beam directly into a tree. Danny ducked, and wiped away sweat from his face as he paused in front of her._

"_Please." He said, ducking underneath a pink ray. "I need to get back to class."_

_He swallowed, knowing he'd said too much. "To school?" Valerie raised a brow._

"_Yea..." Danny scuffed in the air, "Ghost...school?"_

_Valerie fired another pink colored ray gun at his torso, which he dodged. _

"_But listen," Danny continued, "Vlad...he needs to go back into the Ghost Zone! Can we like..." He dodged yet another ray and leaned closer to Valerie in her red jumpsuit. "Finish this some other time, Val?" _

"_Val?"_

_But, it had been lucky for Danny as a silver blue mist flew directly out of his mouth into the face of Valerie Gray. She blew it away with her own, not noticing Vlad Masters, on his way up from behind her..._

"_Watch out!" Danny cried, but Valerie had stayed put. _

_Valerie spun around, her face covered in the shadow of the ghost. Vlad snickered as he sent two red rays at the two teenagers. In the mist of it, Danny had managed to push them both out of the way, sending them into an oak tree by the school. _

_On impact, the two passed out. Danny woke up hours later and hurried Valerie home. _

_He'd broken his shoulder._

Valerie shook, her eyes darted towards Danny behind the glass. Dash had given up punching the glass and had sunk to the floor.

She shook her head repeating, "No."

Walker only laughed, "Now, everything cleared up?"

He watched us as we stayed frozen like statues; myself, leaning hard against Tucker's shoulder, who patted my back softly. It had been the first time I'd seen him emotional like this. Valerie stood, staring at the space where the screen stood, shaking her head back and forth. Her moth remained open. Dash had sunk next to Kwan by the glass, their bloody and puffy hands huddled in their own opposites to stop the bleeding. Paulina was on the ground still, her wet mascara face dripping off in her hands.

Walker made his way to the glass, peering in. He shook is head, pretending to show sympathy. "I told you," He mocked, "In my jail there would be order..." And he made and simple reach towards a shiny red button located on the wall.

Four green ghosts appeared around Danny, wrapping their hands tightly around his head, ankles, and stomach.

In a quick glance, Danny woke up.

* * *

**Candeh- **If you have any confusions, please review and IM me at **xcandeh of late. **

Remember, I won't update unless you review.

And lastly...

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. There is only one more left, so I'm hoping you'll review your little hearts out. But let me clear some things out for you, eh?

- Nobody's memory will be erased. LOL.

- The red button activates the electric chair.

- Danny has been passed out the whole time until now.

And that's all I can think of. I hope you thought it was long enough. It's 10 pages put together. So...REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Candeh-** Hey, hey! Today is like my BIG updating day so I'm going to updating this chapter and most likely "The Cage". But that all depends on how much you all review. My goal has always been over 200 reviews and you know this is _the last chapter. _

**_IMPORTANT:_** I changed my IM address again. It's yet again **xEbil Ms Poptart**.

Oh, and okay. Back to you all's responses and the next chapter. Sadly, the last.

Warning, though, this last chapter might have some cursing more than the others. Sorreh in advanced.

The responses will be shorter than normal because I would like to get this up as soon as possible.

**Mental Mess: **Hey! Yes, I do gotta update so I can start with my other stories. I'm so glad you enjoy this story so far.

**Riverfox237: **Bonjour. No, I'm not French, but I just saw a movie with this movie called "Euro-Trip" It was pretty funny. But, tat's not the point... LOL, yeah the episode was GREAT!

**venusgal100: ** Coolie. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Xheartkreuzx**: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the favorite!

**Fang50: **I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Sorreh again for the short responses.)

**Dreamer for lyf: **Thanks! I was worried about that part, but I just hope it turned out okay!

**SetSuntaMew: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOL. I'm awesome, eh? Cool, I'll enjoy that! Thanks again.

**Master of Procrastination: **Yes, Danny does looks cute in a jail uniform. Yes, we all love that part, don't we all. LOL. I was just kidding I call all my friends 'special ed' and stuff like that. I'm a loser to them, but I'm _their _loser. See how the twisted mind of Candice thinks?

**Dead2self: **I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Faunamon: **Yes, the electric chair. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Pettito Principii: **Yes, everybody now knows. LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOL. Sadly, no I'm no climber. XP

**ANIME FAN ANGUS: **LOL. I wasn't planning on using that, but okay. I will for ya's. Great idea, by the way.

**Wicked Wench of the West: **Holy Land of Plenty! LOL. Cute. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Auddie: **Oops. My mistake.

**Ilikedan: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review. Thanks for your last one.

**FreddyPhone: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your review!

**Inumaru12: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorreh for writting your name wrong. Is it spelled right this time?

**Sydney: **I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Twilight Princess: **LOL. Hey. Thanks for your other review. I recently emailed you again.

**Purpledog: **Oops. Again, my mistake. Coolie though and I got that I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**YOUR NUMBA ONE FAN: **Hey. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm glad you pushed that button, Walker deserves it.

**ghostfang: **I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Worker72: **Hmm.. I'm not sure I'm clear in what you just said. But their reactions will not be narrowed down to just one chapter.

**My Mind Beats Against You: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dance of Soul: **Thanks. And Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. XP

**Yumi Hallo: **LOL. I'M SO GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT. And I'm also confused as to why that was on caps for a while. -ish too lazy to take it off- Thanks again.

**Squirrel Girl: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOL. The next one is here.

**Twilight Princess: **-waves-

**Wilted R0ses: **xP Hey self.

**AnythingGirl: **No Problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Arriana: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and time for chapter 10.

**Chapter 10:**

There was a flash of white light from the back of the room. Danny blinked; two bright green lights in the darkness.

Danny muttered something to himself, he couldn't understand himself either, but he'd muttered so lightly, that it made his head hurt more.

His whole body was sore, in fact.

"Damn, my head." He muttered, reaching for his forehead only to be stopped by the clanking chains around his wrist.

A loud echo around both rooms, made Danny spin around as far as he could. He peered blankly through the glass, watching the blue breath ease from his mouth.

There was a slam, and Dash's wet face had been pressed up against the glass, '"It was you?" He yelled, pounding hard on the glass in front of him. "Arg! I'm going to freaking kill you!"

He had felt like a child, in time out for some punishment.

Dash gnarled his teeth.

Danny winced, staring at the faces of his four other friends next to Dash, who's arms where yanked viciously off the glass by the others and was yanked back to the floor.

The room went dark, nothing but dark green light showing hot on Danny's face. "Any last words, Danny _Fenton?" _Walker's ghost face pressed close to his, Danny's flesh touching cold and hard.

"_Last words?"_ Danny thought, his eyes flickering in the dead of the night. He couldn't think of any. He couldn't even think. He stared blankly at his friends' face from the back...

"Too late." Walker replied as he searched for any amount of hope in the prisoner's face. But Danny's face remained blank, his mouth open slightly, like he'd been locked tight in the position.

Walker wanted a reaction.

Something.

A flicker of bright fear on the phantom's face.

Nothing.

A blank stare.

But the skeleton-like ghost sighed, eagerly pushing the red dangling button from the ceiling.

Danny's eyes flickered blue and then back to green. His snow white hair had turned jet black and then back to white.

His face expression shot upward, as if his whole body was being shocked.

The two blue rings appeared around his waist and he was suddenly Danny Fenton, weak and gangling. His arms dangled low and his sweating head drooped left to his shoulder. It became cold, and his body had convulsed.

"Goodbye Danny Phantom."

Simple.

**Sam's POV:**

A scream.

And then...

_Darkness._

Someone with long sharp nails clung hard to my hair. It had obviously been Paulina, for it defiantly wasn't Dash.

But I couldn't bring myself to saying anything towards her. The other's eyes glared staring at me. Wondering, with hope, what Tucker and I do.

"What do you two _do _when _this _happens?" It again was Paulina.

"What do you mean this?"

"When he–"

_Dies? _

The more I thought about him, the more I couldn't move. My friend was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

My stomach hurt.

I felt like I was dying along with him.

But I was...only because I wasn't.

We sit, huddled together. It's quiet until I heard Tucker's loud swallow. "Hey look!"

A green light lights up his face.

"_The leaves have dried,_

_Dead as a knob,_

_He's lost and gone._

_Aching hearts throb._

_Have you forgotten me?_

_I'm laying here,_

_There's something else that can bring you near._

_Your friend is dead,_

_I'm sure of that._

_The dripping red,_

_Rolls slowly flat._

_The death is paid._

_It's done it's price._

_Can you change it?_

_Just roll the dice..."_

He stared at the green light, his face glowing.

"There's still something we can do?" Kwan asked, pressing his face into the green light.

Paulina jumped to her feet, the green light off her face, "We've got to do something!" She rummaged around the ground for the two dice, laying.

"Anybody know?"

_Know what?_

"What we have to get?" Tucker answered for me. His face wet from the tears, but he swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

Dash stood up, his big arms brought back quickly and he thumped Paulina hard on the back, trying to ignore Valerie, who remained seated, her face still buried in her hands. "Just roll it!" And they toppled out her palms in an instant.

"Five." She said.

"Is that good?"

"Bad?"

The light turned put completely and I felt Paulina's sharp nails in the back of my head, like the claws of a vicious cat. I yelped this time, but she didn't move or let go.

In the dark, two blue eyes popped open.

"WE DID IT!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and sending Paulina flying. She'd gotten up anyways rushing towards me like a baby ducking.

But then the light faded from his eyes, darkness again and I'd felt as if we were in a hidden camera show.

"Paulina!" Danny's voice echoed through our ears.

Paulina.

Her name.

I'd recognized his voice when he'd...said her name.

_There was a sudden moving motion and Danny muttered under his breath, "Paulina."_

_And at the mention of her name, the brunette teenager flicked her head in the direction of the ground on which he lay again. She grasped her thigh, nearing into his face and ignoring the newly found huffs from Sam in the corner._

"_Ci, Danny?" She muttered, staring at the chest of the fourteen year old hero she'd not known was the same hero she'd fallen madly in love with._

_A zapping noise filled the ears of the confused teens and as they grasped their ears to hide the sound, Danny's body lifted a tad and flopped hard back on to the ground, the dice in his hand spinning to the ground below._

_And then they saw it._

_The bright blue sky that had just seemed normal faded. It regained it pale green color and then spun darker green until it was glowing with envy of the color it had been. The board game in Tucker's arm's twitched and the marble was a dense black. It took no longer to notice the tiny purple card laying face down on the board's surface._

_Tucker winced._

"_I think you just have to leave him!" Somebody managed to say. "It's starting to flood already._

_Paulina's name haunted Sam's mind._

"DUCK!" I warned her as I saw something silver approach her head.

And she did, diving low to the ground with me.

Everything was silent again.

Silent and dark...

_Bang!_

The sound of Danny's head hitting the floor boomed in my ears. I clutched them, tight and hard, blocking out the noise, but it wouldn't fade. I stared, blankly at his face in front of ours.

Fixed in a position as if he'd been frozen into place, Danny lay on his side. His two bright green stared, unblinking at our faces. His mouth was slightly open and the top of his head bruised.

From his white hair, dark crimson blood trickled down his face.

And then I saw it, a white hand reach out and grab him by the right foot. It pulled his face out of the light, sliding his across the floor delicately and smoothly, a trail of blood as he pulled.

I jumped up, the light flickering back on.

"Get away from him!" Tucker yelled, attempting to pull out the Fenton Thermos. But he realized we where already there.

With a violent effort, Tucker and I sped forwards, our feet carrying us faster and faster as our determination grew. From my backpack, I whipped out something new, it'd hadn't had a name, but I knew what it did.

I pushed hard on the green button and ducked.

**Danny's POV:**

I woke up on the floor of my parent's lab. Their expressionless face surrounding me. I jumped, leaping into the air, suddenly, my hands protecting my face.

Sam smiled, brushing off her black clothing. "Your Okay!"

I frowned, ignoring her for a second, and then glanced around.

My head hurt, my eyes were sore, and I felt sudden pressure of an ice bag being placed on my head. "I'm so glad your alive!" Paulina grinned, something in her eyes made me blush.

She batted her eyelashes and then shook her head, clutchnig it in her hands. "I don't feel so well either."

"I don't think either of us do." Tucker said, holding up his PDA. "And Danny's got a half an hour to stay awake." He lifted up his PDA higher. "According to this."

"You rely too much on technology." Dash moaned, as he stepped towards me and grabbed me shirt collar. "And you rely to much on other things."

"Put him down, loser!" Paulina squealed, yanking Danny from Dash's grip. Danny struggled free from her and backed towards the corner, a shadow of eager faced teenagers following him.

I rolled my eyes, "The sad thing is, I don't think it's all over."

"What'd you do?" Tucker asked Sam, "We just were blown here."

Sam smiled sweetly, holding proudly up a silver metal box, pocket sized. "Danny, explain."

I didn't realize my eyes widening, "It worked? Well, what do ya know!" Sometimes my parents really did know what they were doing. What the others didn't know was that it was simply a transporter form the ghost zone. It only worked when you _really _needed it.

I smiled, watching it flicker in Sam's hand.

"What happened with the game?" I asked, looking at Sam's face expression change miserably.

"Unfortunaly, were still playing." Sam said, looking down at the floor. "And you need to roll."

I clung tightly to the jail black and white striped tee-shirt I was still wearing and rapped it thickly around my palm. Paulina tossed the two dice into my hands, gently and backed away. "Eight." I said, listening to my voice echo in the lab.

The game glistened and the globe read, "Explain."

Paulina jumped, "Yay! Explain!" She scooted towards me on the floor, huddled around with the others. Sam, in the corner, shrugged, seeming happier we were out of the ghost zone in the first place.

"I guess your gonna have to." Somebody said from the back, a black shadow with her hands on her hips. "'Cause it better be good." Valerie frowned as she looked at me.

I sighed, here it goes..."Ask away."

Dash grabbed my collar again, "When can I kick your ass?"

Sigh. "Not now."

And he let go.

Valerie strode forward, wearing her red jumpsuit, you couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was mad by her body language. "Why are you _screwing up my life?" _

"It was an accident! I swear!" I yelled, and she stopped panting.

He shoulders stopped moving up and down. "It was an accident?"

I nodded.

"LIAR!" She pulled out her gun, pointing it at my forehead. I don't move, I remain calm. And she lets the gun drop to the ground, it echoes through the room.

She's gone, running up the stairs.

"Okay, freak." Paulina mutters, feeling proud until I dash her a look. I'm enjoying the power I have now, but I try not to take advantage.

"I don't know what else to say." I admit.

But I pull myself upwards, there are two shadows at the top of the stairs.

"Danny?" Jazz has hold of Valerie's jumpsuit. She stared at me, concern in her eyes.

In two seconds she is at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wet with tears. "Your going to have to get so many stitches!" She looked at me carefully. "Mum and Dad will be home in. A few hours." She smiled as she added.

"And," Valerie says, "I owe you—"

But she can't finish. The game begins to glow and the globe glows bright green.

It explodes.

The rest begins to shake and the Ghost Portal bursts open, Walker at it's hands.

"No one escapes from my prison." He roared, echoing through the lab, "Not even Danny Phantom."

I back away, crawling anxiously towards the boxes on the side. "Going Ghost!" I managed to choke out. And I push myself eagerly off the floor, up to Walker's level.

He laughed, pushing me into Jazz and sending her falling backwards. She huffed, staring down at me, "Danny?"

"I'm okay." I said as I push myself into the air again.

_At least, I think I am._

I kick Walker hard in the head, but he all but staggers backward. It's not the Ghost Zone. Becoming human again won't yet help...

Walker grabbed my left foot, bruised and bleeding and tossed me against the wall.

"Thirty minutes is up!" I heard Tucker shout miserably from the back of the room.

And just as Tucker had said, I'm out.

**Tucker's POV:**

Ha!

I told them he'd–Oh dammit! He passed out, didn't he?

The teenagers around me stare blankly at Sam, Jazz, and I. Their expressions wide with fear. "What the _hell _do we do now?"

I shrug.

I'm clueless.

And I don't know.

Walker turned towards Jazz, his expression on his face widening. "Another Fenton?"

Jazz ducked, and when she jumped up, in her hands she held tightly to the Fenton Thermos. "YEP!" She laughed, opening the lid. "Thank God for that."

His white body goes flat and he is sucked into the thermos quickly.

Jazz closed the lid hard and tossed it away.

And without a word, we grab Danny by his arms and legs and carry him to Jazz's pink car.

"Have you hugged your inner child today?" I read her bumper sticker.

But I don't smile as we sit without a sound.

Hospital Amity isn't too far away and I know the nurse we need to request...

**Danny's POV:**

I woke up in the hospital.

A familiar nurse is bent over me, her hair brushing in my face. I sneeze awake and blow her hair from my face. She looks surprised.

"Well hello, Danny!" Nurse Jillian said, brushing me hair back and tossing a box of tissues in my face.

I winced as she brung out a shot, the silver metal glistening in the moonlight.

"Hey!" I said, scooting up on the mattress, "Last time that hurt!"

And it hurt again.

I yelp as she brings it out, smiling.

"You sure are happy about this."I wince, rubbing my shoulder thickly.

"I just think it's funny." She says, smiling. Her hair has gotten longer and it falls below her breasts. She's developed freckles surrounding her nose. There's a huge one at her lip, that you could mistake for a beauty mark.

Nurse Jillian puts the lid on the needle and smiles as she notices my confusion.

"What's funny?" I ask.

She sits for a long time and leans over my shoulder, her kind face next to mine, "That they don't know." She backed away with a smile.

"Heh." I said, shrugging. "We'll it isn't too funny anymore."

And Nurse Jillian spins around, her smile disappearing as she noticed the teenagers huddle around my bed. She frowns. "I'm so sorry." She says and she backed away.

Jazz looked at me, noticing the stitches on my forehead. My left foot is stitched up along with my chin and my finger.

The other's face surround me and feel my face crumble. I can't take it and I realize I'm bawling I became quickly ashamed.

I buried my face in Jazz's arms and I feel her shoulder's move along with me. "It's okay, Danny." She cooed.

And she meant it.

And I sat up and faced them, my face wet as I lean my aching head on Jazz. Nurse Jillian grabbed a tissue and nodded as she leaves the room. "Your parents are on their way."

I feel more weight on my bed and I look to my left. Sam sits on my bed, her forehead stitched up. But she isn't the only one, I notice, as my eyes scan the room. Paulina is missing a patch of her hair, Valerie's fingers are stitched closed, along with Tucker's forehead.

Sam looks at me. Her eyes glisten and I back away as I blink. She has never seemed more beautiful, even in stitches.

"I'm so glad your okay." She said, scooting forwards.

And she came closer, wrapping her arms around my neck.

And we stare into each other's eyes for a long while.

And I know I'm safe.

**Candeh- **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewer awards if I get enough.

Peace.


End file.
